Tennis Balls and Sports Bras
by krnycorn
Summary: Bella hits Reebok guy in the head with a tennis ball, witnesses him initiate a one-night stand with Boobs girl, and then rants about her feelings on the matter to Good-Looking guy. An AH story where Bella is utterly honest and Edward can't get enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Going for a run is not something I do regularly, but every once in a while I have bursts of energy and working out seems like a good idea. I jog enough that I don't feel like I'm dying after one minute. I can go _at least _five minutes before I need a break. And I'm pretty proud of that.

For some reason, I'm feeling it today. There is a bite in the air, since it is early November, but the sun is out and that is a huge plus. I dress appropriately, stuff my house key into my sock, and head out to run around my neighborhood.

I have this weird thing about gyms. I don't like them.

I guess that isn't so strange. I'm not opposed to working out, obviously, but I am opposed to all the noises you hear in a gym. I dislike all those sweaty men and women grunting and groaning while they add one more rep. I personally enjoy my workouts to be quiet. I guess I could just wear headphones and listen to music at a gym, but I'm always yanking them out of my ears by accident. It's annoying.

Running in silence suits me, I guess. Also, I can just decide to go at the drop of a hat. I'm not worried about who I might run into at a gym or how I look. I don't even have to get in my car and drive anywhere. My neighborhood is definitely not the nicest, but it is safe.

After jogging a couple minutes, I see the tennis courts coming up. These courts are probably one of the nicer things in this area. They were built about fifteen years ago, which is new for us. They are almost always occupied, which is no different this afternoon…especially because it is a Saturday.

I stop to stretch and take a breather and only seconds later I notice a fly ball coming my way from over the court's fence.

One of the guys playing is kind enough to yell, "Look out!"

The ball flies past me and bounces on the street a ways before rolling away. I start running after it, planning to throw it back to them before I continue my jog. As I head over to pick it up I notice it is a couple of feet away from rolling down into the gutter on the side of the street.

"No!" I scream as I sprint after it.

I can't lean over to pick it up in time, but I kick it away from the sewer before it drops down, never to be seen or heard of again. It rolls across the street and finally comes to rest next to the curb. I'm a little exasperated at this point. I don't know why I'm going to so much trouble for a stupid tennis ball. I'm sure those guys have plenty extra. But, I already exerted all this energy, so I might as well throw it back to them.

I pick it up, wind back my arm and throw it as hard as I can, hoping it will make it over their court fence.

Yeah, it totally doesn't.

It hits about midway up the fence, bounces off and clocks some passerby right in the forehead.

I swear under my breath, totally embarrassed as I run to apologize. As I get closer, I notice the guy I hit is seriously attractive. He's all muscles, with the fake tan and perfectly coifed hair, and I can see his bleached white teeth through his grimace of pain.

"I am so sorry!" I blurt out. "I swear I must be a part of some elaborate Three Stooges prank or something."

He looks at me in confusion. "What?"

"Nevermind," I shake my head. "Are you alright? Did it hit you really hard?" As I inspect him closer I realize he is wearing workout clothes as well, but his are way more stylish than my mismatched garb.

He literally looks like he was sponsored by Reebok to take a run around the neighborhood.

He's got Reebok tennis shoes, the pants, the shirt, the socks…He's even wearing a Reebok watch. Do they even make those?

Before he can answer my inquiry about his head, we are interrupted.

Some woman that was playing tennis frolics over and grabs onto Reebok guy. We are both suddenly distracted. Like, seriously distracted.

Boobs.

Everywhere.

Not really everywhere…just in the normal place. But they are spilling out of her bra. Is it even a sports bra if they aren't strapped down? Isn't that the point?

Boobs girl is talking. "I saw what happened! That must have hurt _so _much." She's reaching up to touch above his eye, leaning into his body. The boobs are on him.

He's still staring down at the boobs that are now touching him. Clearly, I'm staring too because I can't stop. It is like I am waiting for an explosion to happen. I know the pressure must be too much for that strip of fabric to bear much longer.

"Are you okay?" she whispers close to his ear. Somehow Reebok guy has come out of his trance enough to wrap his arm around her tiny waist.

"Yeah, I'm good. It just surprised me." He finally glances up to her face, probably realizing how pretty she is…but no face can hold a guy's attention when you have boobs like that.

The closeness and physical intimacy I am seeing before me is confusing. Didn't they just meet?

"Oh, do you two know each other?" I ask, trying to understand. That is the only explanation.

When I look down, I see they are already holding hands, his thumb running over her palm.

She giggles like I just told the funniest joke, which is distracting to us all because she's a bouncy giggler.

"No, of course not!" She is still giggling. She turns back to Reebok guy, running her hand over his face and into his hair. "Are you sure you're alright? I think it might be bleeding."

It is totally not bleeding, by the way. I hit him with a tennis ball, not a mallet.

But Reebok guy is toast. He's past the point of no return.

"Is it? What should I do? Do I need to go to the doctor?"

Oh, he's pushing it. This flirting is insane.

More giggling. "No, silly!" She smacks his chest lightly. "You just need to clean it and put on a Band-Aid."

"I don't know if I know how. Can you help?"

Really, dude? You don't know how to clean off a non-existent cut?

"I can totally help. Do you live close by?"

"I'm just around the corner. Thirty seconds away." He's got his arm around her again and I swear they are about to make-out.

"Hopefully everything doesn't take thirty seconds," she fake sighs into the air.

"Definitely not," he answers with confidence.

They share a look and that's it. They walk away, wrapped up in each other and I'm staring at their backs totally aghast.

Ew. Just ew. Did this really just happen in front of me? I just witnessed a probable one-night stand in the making. Or I guess a one-afternoon stand?

Except I don't think they'll be standing.

Well, maybe…

I am interrupted from my stupor.

"Hey, are you alright?" Some nice guy asks behind me.

"Did you see that?" I ask without preamble.

"You hitting that guy in the face with a tennis ball?"

I turn around to face a guy who is holding a tennis racket in one hand and start spewing my thoughts about what I just witnessed. I can't stop them.

"Not that part… afterwards, when that girl came over with the boobs. They were literally hanging on for dear life trying to stay covered, because she sure wasn't helping them. And that guy was like, 'Yeah, we can have sex.'"

"He actually said that?" Tennis guy interrupts.

"I don't think he was actually capable of speech by that time. I mean he could barely carry a conversation before the boobs came, and I really didn't hit him that hard. And honestly, even I was staring. But they had a two minute conversation, where nothing of import was said, and then they decided to go back to his place. To have sex!"

"Well, good for them I guess."

"Good for them?"

"Well, sure."

"Ugh!" I am kind of disgusted by the whole scenario.

"Are you jealous or something? Do you like that guy?"

"The walking Reebok advertisement?" I clarify. He shrugs. "I don't even know him. And I would never like someone who would have sex after knowing someone for three seconds."

"Maybe it was love at first sight," Tennis Guy comments.

"Ha! Maybe it was love at first sight… with her boobs. And can we just talk about them for a second?"

"By all means," He allows.

"Look at this." I point to my chest and he looks where I've directed his eyes. I jump up and down several times. "Very little movement. What a girl really wants when she's exercising. And Boobs girl was playing tennis? Please. I bet she just picked a sport where she knew she could bend over and bounce around the whole time."

"Probably true," He agrees.

"Okay, maybe I'm overreacting. I don't know Boobs girl or Reebok guy. Maybe it was love at first sight…or maybe they just want to have sex until they can't move. Perhaps I'm just a prude, but I don't think I am. Call me old fashioned, but a guy has got to marry me before I let him put his penis inside of me."

Tennis guy cuts off any more of my ranting by laughing hysterically. He's seriously amused. I haven't heard anyone laugh this hard since high school. I'm staring at this guy laughing and then I realize I have no idea who I'm talking to. I've been complaining to him about boobs and sex and penises and I didn't even look at him properly.

This guy is towering over me and it's freaking me out how good-looking he is. So good looking that I want to dig a hole and hide in it for the next decade. I can't believe I said all of that stuff to him. I even made him watch my boobs while I was jumping!

But surprisingly, Good-Looking guy doesn't look freaked out or disgusted by my crazy-woman rant.

Good-Looking guy is very different from Reebok guy even though they are both handsome. Good-Looking guy is wearing normal guy workout clothes, some simple basketball shorts and a long sleeved gray shirt with some sort of writing on the back. He's also muscley, but not in a show-off type way. Just in a hot way. And he's got a really nice laugh. It makes me want to laugh too, even though he's laughing at me.

He's running his hand over his shiny green eyes, probably wiping away the tears from laughing this hard. That's how hard my words made him laugh. To tears.

I brought Good-Looking guy to tears!

He finally has control of himself enough to stand up straight again and he just looks at me in awe. He chuckles every once in a while and I just stand there with my hands over my face, trying not to die of embarrassment.

I just told Good-Looking guy I'm a virgin!

"You think I'm good looking?" He asks, surprised, but still in good humor.

"You're lying. I really didn't say that out loud, did I?"

He ignores that, deciding to focus on the more interesting topic of conversation. "So, let me sum up everything so far. You oppose to one-night stands, guys wearing Reebok, and you're a virgin who wants to wait to have sex until you're married. Did I miss anything?"

I don't know why I answer, but I do. "I also oppose to excessive boob exposure during workouts."

"Oh yes, of course. The boobs."

"Yes, the boobs."

"Well, I hope this isn't too forward to say, but…I like you. I was just coming over to grab the tennis ball that caused so much trouble and I am pleasantly surprised. I haven't talked to a woman who was this honest…ever. So thank you."

"Good-Looking guy, I think I should be apologizing to you. You definitely shouldn't be thanking me. But since you already did, you're welcome?"

"As much as I like my new nickname, I'd prefer it if you call me Edward. That's my actual name."

"Bella," I introduce myself. We shake hands and I can't help but notice how small mine is compared to his. Even his hands are attractive.

"So Bella, are you this honest to all the guys you meet?"

"Absolutely not! I would never leave the house if that were the case. No, you just caught me when all the factors for complete honesty somehow lined up."

"What are the factors?"

I think back to what caused all this to happen. "First there needs to be a lot of embarrassment, followed by surprise and shock, then slight disgust…and then a kind voice asking how you're doing. Somehow, all those things add up to a random girl spewing her unfiltered thoughts to a random guy."

"But surely I'm not random anymore, right? And this honesty thing is still happening."

"Well, it is too late to stop now. I can't pretend it didn't all happen now. It can't be unsaid. And the good thing about honesty…is everything I said was true!"

"That is a very astute observation," Edward smiles, totally focused on me. The more I look at him, the more I'm gawking. He is so cute and he doesn't look repulsed by me.

So I take a leap. More like a sky-dive.

"And in the interest of continuing with this honesty bit, I really do think you're good looking. Like, seriously handsome. Enough so that I'm freaking out on the inside to be standing next to you and talking to you this long. I'm attracted to your messy hair, your muscles, and your tallness. Just all of it. And you smell really good, which doesn't make sense since you were clearly playing tennis, but still true. And I'm pretty sure I'm totally freaking you out, but I don't think I can stop now. So yeah. There it is."

I finish my spiel and just look up at him to see his reaction. The next moment his hand is touching my cheek and he's bending down to my level and he kisses me.

I have been kissed many times in my life, but never so unexpectedly.

It is soft and sweet, and lasts long enough for me to know it isn't a friendly gesture. He pulls back slowly and stays close to my face. I'm breathing harder than is socially acceptable after one kiss.

He brushes a strand of my messy hair behind my ear, staring into my eyes, probably hoping to see some sort of reaction. I am too stunned and attracted to do anything other than stare back.

After a minute of silence, he whispers a question.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

Then I say the most honest thing I've said all day.

"Yes."

**A/N:**

This will be an absolutely no angst story! This can be the ending or I can write more if there is interest. I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Have you ever hit someone in the head with a tennis ball? I sure have!


	2. Chapter 2

Edward is clearly happy by my response. But of course I said yes to dinner! After that kiss, I would say yes to pretty much anything.

Except pre-marital sex. And doing drugs. And breaking the law. And eating frog's legs.

Well, honestly, there are still a ton of things I would say no to if he asked, but that's the thing… I don't think he'd ask me to do anything crazy.

Good-Looking guy is seriously chill. Like, the chillest guy I've ever met. He just listened to a random girl talk about the stupidest stuff for way too long and was still attracted enough to kiss her and ask her on a date.

And that girl is me.

"Edward?" He is still hunched over, leaning toward my face, so we are speaking in hushed tones.

"Yeah, Bella?" He's smiling, like he's expected the honesty to spew forth again.

Ask and ye shall receive.

"That kissing thing was an excellent idea. I would say it is the best idea you've ever had, but that would be impossible for me to know. Maybe you make awesome decisions every day."

"I have to admit, it was definitely one of my better ideas, for sure." He leans back to his normal height, but he takes my sweaty hand in his.

"Good-Looking guy, do you want to know something weird?"

His eyes crinkle when he smiles. "You know that I do."

"I totally judged Reebok guy and Boobs girl for getting all physical after they had known each other for two seconds, but I am a total hypocrite. You're standing there holding my hand after kissing me and asking me out and I like it. A lot."

"Hey, at least I didn't ask for sex. Surely that makes us better."

"Thank you for saying that. That is very true. That is what sets us apart from the likes of them. And not to mention… my boobs aren't crying from over-exposure. So that is a plus."

"I'm glad all your parts are well pleased." I smile up at him and he squeezes my hand.

"Hey Edward, weren't you playing tennis?" I ask suddenly, realizing we have been standing here for quite some time.

Edward glances over to his court and I follow his gaze. There is a guy sitting against the fence playing on his phone, glancing up at us every once in a while.

Edward runs his free hand through his slightly sweaty hair. "I kind of ditched my friend, huh? You are very distracting. I should probably head back over. He's probably curious."

I can't hide my disappointment. Even though we have a dinner date, I don't really want him to leave.

"Oh, okay," I respond. "I guess I should finish my run too."

Edward glances down at me quickly, looking disappointed as well. "You're not going to come with me?"

"Did you want me to come with you? You didn't say."

"Yes, of course I want you to come with me. I mean, did you want to leave? I shouldn't have assumed."

"No!" I yell way too loudly. "I don't want to leave unless _you _want me to. Yes, I'll come over with you."

"So, I'm going to take a page out of your honesty book here." Edward starts seriously, "I'm just going to tell you straight out that I want to spend all day with you. So, if you are opposed to that, please let me know. I know I only asked you about having dinner with me, but I'm revising that request now. Formally. It would make me really happy to get to know you better and not have to stop holding your hand for the rest of the day."

"I probably will have to go to the bathroom at some point. Is the hand holding negotiable for such things?"

He looks down at me with a smirk coloring his features. "I think I can allow bathroom breaks. So, you agree?"

"With not holding your hand in the bathroom?"

"No. The spending the day with me part."

"I am definitely on board with that idea. Lead the way, Tennis guy."

"Oh, now I'm Tennis guy? Am I no longer good looking?" he teases as he pulls me along with him to step through the door to the court.

Tennis guy has game. He can flirt and walk at the same time.

"Technically, I called you Tennis guy before I renamed you Good-Looking guy." I comment seriously.

The tennis partner stands up as we near him, and I see that he is smiling at Edward and then glances at me doing the whole looking up and down thing. I move behind Edward's back slightly, not super comfortable with this guy checking me out.

"Hey man, good of you to remember me." They bump fists in greeting.

Edward pulls me close and wraps an arm around my waist. "Sorry about that. I want you to meet someone though. Bella, this is my coworker and tennis friend, Alec."

We shake hands quickly and exchange pleasantries.

"So where do you two work?" I ask Alec.

"Dude, your girlfriend doesn't know where you work? What do you talk about?" He chuckles in surprise.

Edward glances down to me, raising his eyebrows as if he's asking my permission. I shrug, secretly thrilled at hearing the word 'girlfriend' in regards to Good-Looking guy.

"It's a pretty new relationship, actually. We're still getting to know each other," Edward tells Alec, but he's looking at me.

"Yeah, totally," I add eloquently. Not wanting to be left out I continue with, "We've had more of a physical relationship so far."

"Wait, wait…how long have you been dating? Now that I think about it, I've never actually seen you with a girl, Cullen. Ever." Alec is looking back and forth between us like we are a display in a museum that he can't quite understand.

"Thanks for that," Cullen mumbles quietly. Interesting.

"Is your last name Cullen, or is that another strange nickname you've acquired?" I ask the guy whose hand is now tugging my pony tail.

"She didn't even know your last name, man? What have you and this girl been doing?" Alec looks a little stunned, but a lot proud of his tennis partner.

Clearly this guy doesn't realize we just met. But I guess he did see his friend kiss me and we're not really leading him to believe any differently.

"My last name is Swan, just in case you were wondering," I helpfully add.

This conversation is awesome. It is seriously strange to try and add on a newcomer to this honesty relationship we've got going. I don't think Alec is quite ready for such things.

"Wait, I am so lost." Poor Alec. "What is going on?"

"Well, Bella Swan and I are spending the day together. I'm hoping there will be more kissing, but there isn't going to be any sex. There is for sure going to be bathroom breaks, and we'll probably eat sometime."

"I think that about sums it up," I giggle, slightly embarrassed. But for some reason, he makes all that craziness sound normal.

And by the way, I have a regular giggle. Very little bouncing and nothing is jiggling too much. My sports bra is the genuine article.

"So, I'm thinking we're not going to play any more tennis today?" Alec asks with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, I just wanted to come over and apologize for ditching you for so long. Let's pick up our game next week?"

"Sure, man. Sure. Just give me a call." He's staring at us like he can't figure us out. He grabs his tennis bag, shakes Edward's hand while I wave and then starts to walk toward the parking lot.

"I'll see you at work on Monday, yeah?" Edward calls.

"Definitely. See ya."

And without further ado…It is just Edward and I again. We turn to face each other and we both can't stop the smiles now.

"I think we kind of freaked out your friend. Sorry," I apologize, but I think the laughing makes it seem kind of insincere.

"He's going to grill me about you on Monday, without doubt. But I'm hoping I'll have lots of things to tell him by then."

"If the last fifteen minutes are any indication…you will have _too _much to tell him. Hopefully, you'll keep some things between us. This honesty stuff is just for you."

"I'm glad to hear that. So, what should we do now? Are you hungry? It's almost lunch."

"Yeah, I could eat. But I don't know if I really want to be seen in public right now. I don't know if the real world is ready to see my spandex covered butt."

Although, I do know my legs look fantastic.

"For the record, I am appreciating it myself. But, what if I just order a carry-out pizza and we can sit and eat it somewhere."

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way. Promise?" I don't want to give him any crazy ideas.

"Umm, yes?" He looks bemused.

"You don't sound ready."

He takes a big, exaggerated breath. "I am officially ready now. No assumptions will be made when I hear your next thought."

"Okay, good. I live just around the corner. And I happened to order some pizza last night and there is a lot left in my fridge. If you are not opposed to day old pizza, we can go there together and eat that pizza."

"Are you inviting me over to your house? For _lunch?_" He's got that sly grin going.

"You're making assumptions!"

"Well, you are too! You're assuming that I'm assuming." He's laughing now.

"Yes, fine. I am indeed inviting you over to eat lunch. But that isn't a metaphor for something else. We will literally eat the pizza that is in my refrigerator. You can even heat it up if you are so inclined. The pizza will heat up! In my microwave. Nothing else can heat up. Understood? My house is a total sex-free zone. All rooms included."

"No sex in the whole house? But what about the yard?"

"Let's assume that my house and the entire property are sex-free zones."

"So not even squirrels can have sex in your yard? Do they know this rule?"

"They wouldn't dare!" He laughs loudly again. This guy has the best laugh.

What the heck are we even talking about?

"Bella," he starts. "I would love to eat pizza at your house and heat it up in your microwave."

"Even that sounds dirty!"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to be as literal as I could. It isn't my fault that we are now thinking about sex and so everything sounds dirty."

"You're thinking about sex?" I look up and down his body, like somehow I'll be able to see his thoughts this way.

"I don't think it would be possible to stop thinking about it at this point. Not only are you seriously beautiful, but the topic keeps coming up in conversation!"

"You think I'm beautiful?" This is the first time he's said he's attracted to me.

"Have I not said so? I've been thinking it on a continual loop in my head."

"If you think I'm attractive and you're meeting me when I look like this, I know you must really like me. And let me tell you…it only goes up from here, buddy." I pat him on the arm, but get distracted and end up rubbing his firm bicep.

"I think I'm seriously in trouble if that is the case." He's giving me a sultry look. I'm really the one who's in trouble now.

We've gravitated closer together again and my hand grips his arm as he leans down for the second time. Before he can reach my lips, I get on my toes and kiss his cheek. I'm a little afraid of how attracted I am to him and am scared at how intense we're getting so fast. I don't want us to fizzle out before we've even had a chance.

"Let's go eat some pizza!" I say way too enthusiastically, trying to slow my pounding heart.

I slide my hand down his arm and grab his hand to lead him. He grabs his bag and I start heading back to the road.

"Oh, did you drive here? Do you need to get your car?" I ask, just now thinking of it.

"Yeah, but if you want to walk we can just leave it here. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by asking you to get in my car."

If I had any thoughts that he was going to kill me at my house, they have been dissolved. No serial killer would be so considerate and polite. Right?

"Well, at least you didn't lure me into your car with some candy, because it might have worked. I'm a huge candy lover. But, we can go in your car. That doesn't make me uncomfortable. I don't want you to have to leave it here."

"Alright, I'm just over here." He points to one of the few remaining cars in the parking lot. I know absolutely nothing about cars. But it looks nice. It's black?

He holds my hand all the way to the passenger side, and even opens and then shuts the door for me. Who is this guy? I don't think I'm ever going to leave him alone after all of this niceness.

He puts his bag into the trunk and then hops into the driver's seat. His car turns on so quietly compared to mine. And mine isn't even that old. His car is also very clean and well taken care of. It tells me a lot about Good-Looking guy. I'm a firm believer in cleanliness, so this is pleasing.

We are so compatible. We both like pizza. We both have clean cars. And we both are attracted to each other. It was totally meant to be.

He grabs my hand from my lap and holds it in his own while he asks for directions. I get a thrill every time he touches me. My heart has been beating frantically since we met. Who needs jogging to help strengthen your heart? Just find a good looking guy like Edward, and the exercise will be irrelevant.

The car ride is short and silent except for when I'm telling him which way to go. He is a careful driver as well, but of course it is not like he can be crazy in a 30 mph neighborhood.

"This is it," I point at my house. "You can just park in the driveway, if you want."

"You don't have any roommates?"

"Nope. It is just me here." Oh, I didn't think about this very much. I'm going to be in my house alone with Good-Looking guy.

"So we'll have total privacy?" He glances over at me through the corner of his eye as he turns off the car.

"Yup. Totally alone. Just the two of us in my house. No supervision. Just you and me, Good-Looking Edward guy."

"I'm glad," he says as he hops out and runs over to my door. He opens it for me, and pulls me out by my hand. "We're going to need lots of privacy," he whispers as he pulls me closer.

I'm in serious trouble. Why does he have to smell so good?

"We are?" I inquire quietly, feeling extremely nervous all the sudden.

"Mm hmm," he agrees, wrapping his arm around my waist. He leans down and I swear he's going to kiss me again, and I don't know if I can handle it this time. I want to eat his face off. With my lips.

"We'll also have tons of time." His lips are brushing against my hair now.

"Time for what?" I'm leaning up now. I want him.

"Time to talk, of course! I have a million questions."

He kisses my cheek quickly, just like I did to him at the tennis court. He pulls back, smiling brightly and pulls me toward the front door.

Well played, Good-Looking guy. Well played.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed and urged me to continue. I loved every single review and you all really helped motivate me to write. I have no outline at this point, but will write until their story is finished. And I will keep my promise…no angst!

I hope this story makes you smile. I'd love to hear from you! I always respond.


	3. Chapter 3

If someone was listening to mine and Edward's conversation, first they would think we are crazy. Second, they would think we laugh at too many things that aren't really funny. And third, they would probably think we have known each other much longer than one afternoon.

Edward and I finished my leftover pizza hours ago. That's how long Edward has been at my house. Hours. Hours upon hours upon hours.

Actually, that is a bit of an exaggeration. But we have been sitting on my couch talking for at least four, maybe five hours.

Talking and laughing. And touching and cuddling. No kissing though. Yet.

The familiarity between us is insane. He already feels like my closest friend. Well, a friend that I want to kiss the tar out of. Which is not something I usually feel.

And by usually, I mean never. Normally my closet friends are girls.

I have never had so much fun with a guy before. I can totally be myself and he told me he feels the same way. Somehow even though we grew up on opposite coasts, him in Washington state and me in Maine, we are seriously compatible. And in more ways than just the fact that we both like pizza and keep a clean car. And I don't mean to belittle those things. They are still very important.

We are both are sibling-less. We both have best friends who live in a different state. We both graduated college a couple years ago and started working in our chosen careers. He's a software designer and I'm in interior designer.

How cool is that? We both design things.

And in some of our more serious moments we realized we also have a lot of the same core values. I was able to share some personal things about my childhood and my parent's divorce, which prompted him to share the rough time he had in his teens when his dad got really sick.

I don't know. This entire day has just gone by so fast. The thought of it ending anytime soon is devastating.

We are lounging on the couch, our tennis shoes thrown on the floor somewhere. I've got my feet tucked under his leg and his hand is wrapped around my ankle.

"My cheeks ache from smiling so much," I admit while massaging my face. I'm propped up on a couple pillows facing him so I can stare at him as much as I want.

Oh, I definitely want.

"I would never want you to be in pain, but I have to admit that I don't feel that bad for you."

I laugh again for the millionth time this afternoon. "Yeah, being so happy that you hurt is definitely not a huge trial."

"I hope to be afflicted like this every day for the rest of my life."

He glances over and we a share a shy smile before I look down and pull at a loose thread in my ratty t-shirt.

"Okay, so…we've pretty much talked about everything, except there is one thing I am curious about. I've been a little nervous to bring it up, just because it might be a little awkward."

I sit up a little straighter, very curious now.

"What do you want to know? I'm pretty sure we don't have any more secrets. Or at least, I don't want there to be any between us."

"Past relationships," he answers simply, with a slight grimace.

"Oh, that. Well, I think it's getting kind of late. Maybe you should go." I start to stand up and he grips my leg tighter, keeping me in place. I'm trying to squirm away when he starts squeezing my ankle.

Okay, my ankle is ticklish! I never knew this about myself. Isn't it all bone? How can it be ticklish? But when Edward wraps his entire hand around my ankle and squeezes just right, my get-away reflex kicks in, big time.

"Come on," he orders. "Spill. I'm ready to hear all about your ex-boyfriends. I think I can handle it now."

"Let up on the ankle bone, mister, and you have a deal!" He relaxes his hand, but keeps it on my leg, stroking my skin. I try and focus. "If I tell you about the skeletons in my closet, you're going to have to share too."

"Obviously," he agrees.

I settle back down onto the couch and flip around so I am leaning my back against his chest. He wraps an arm around my waist and I hold his hand on my stomach.

"My first boyfriend was named Peter and it was in the first grade. He passed me a Cheeto under the table at lunch, which was totally against the rules, and I thought to myself, I like this bad boy."

"He sounds like such a hooligan."

"He was a total rule-breaker, right? I mean, he could have gotten a red check in his folder that day for sharing food. But he risked it all… for me. We lasted for a week. I broke it off when I saw him sneak an Oreo to Brittany Summers."

"Oh, what a two-timer," Edward teases. "He's was just giving all his goodies away, wasn't he."

"It was for the best. Lots of kids got sick later that year from sharing food, but I had learned my lesson. Don't share food, because you never know who else they are sharing with."

"Are we still talking about food?"

"Totally." Kind of.

"Okay, who was next?" Edward asks as he fiddles with my hand. I rub my fingertips over the back of his knuckles in response.

I love his hands, especially when they are touching me. Which is all the time, by the way.

"I took a significant break after that. I was a pretty shy kid. I guess I am still considered shy. Except with guys named Edward."

"That is very interesting. We should do an experiment. I'll put you in a room and make you talk to one hundred guys and ten of them will be named Edward, but nobody will have a name tag. And then we'll be able to see if all the Edwards are the exception to your shyness."

"Sorry, I should have been more specific. I am somehow not shy with this one guy named Edward Anthony Cullen. Also called Tennis guy, who was later renamed Good-Looking guy."

"Bella Marie Swan, I am glad I am your exception."

"I'm glad you are too."

After a second, he puts us back on topic. "Okay, let's get to the good stuff. Tell me about your first kiss."

"It wasn't until high school, actually. Sophomore year. It's totally cliché."

"First love?" he asks in a dreamy voice.

"Definitely not," I exclaim in amusement. "It is way more cliché than that. It was a dare at a party. I had to kiss a boy for ten seconds. I chose him because he was quiet too and he had always been nice to me."

"Wait. Wait a minute," he interrupts. "Shy Bella Swan kissed a boy in front of everyone at a party. For ten whole seconds? This doesn't sound like you."

"Edward, it was truly awful. Thank you for understanding me already. I was so nervous to be so confident with everyone staring, but I tried to pretend I was cool enough to kiss someone like that. It was wet and weird and the worst part was he tasted like Cheetos!"

"Why do all your stories have Cheetos in them? But it makes sense. There were always Cheetos at my high school parties." Edward laughs.

"I swear that food is my true arch nemesis. Forget real people. I should start avoiding the chip aisle in grocery stores. The Cheeto bags will probably fly off the shelves and try to attack me in inappropriate ways or something. Then I'll be accused of molesting a chip bag and go to the Cheetos jail. I'm sure there is one."

"No, but seriously…was it awful?"

"It really wasn't so bad, but I was numb from fear and so I can't remember anything other than the Cheeto breath and wanting it to end so everyone would stop staring at me."

"Okay, so how about your second first kiss? What was that like?"

"My second first kiss was like that scene at the beginning of X-Men when Rogue kisses that guy in her room and he starts convulsing on her bed."

"Really? You put someone in a coma?" Edward looks incredulous, like he's not sure whether to believe me or not. I love that he thinks my life is so crazy that this could be true.

"I was not Rogue in this scenario. I was the person dying on the bed," I deadpan.

"Yes, of course. I see," he says, nodding his head. "Well, if you're not going to answer that, then tell me about your first boyfriend."

"My first boyfriend and second first kiss are irrelevant. I call my first years in college my Tight Pants Era. My high school was super small and after graduation I was ready to get out of my little town and start fresh. I'll admit I was definitely a little boy crazy for the first couple years in college. I was dressing in those tight pants girls wear and they were working like a charm. I went on tons of first dates. Second dates were harder to come by, but it happened occasionally. I loved meeting new people, but I wasn't willing to get serious with just anyone. Of course, there was lots of kissing."

"You kissed boys on the first date? That doesn't sound like the Bella I know at all," he breathes into my hair.

"Yeah, I'm totally different now, right? You don't even have to take me on a date to kiss me anymore. I'm a pre-date kisser," I reply, thinking of our kiss by the tennis courts before I even knew his last name.

"Hey, but I thought I was special," he whines pathetically.

"Short-Bus guy, you're totally special." I giggle at his pout.

He pinches my side softly and I grab his hand before he can realize how tickling I am.

"So you were kissing lots of boys while I was studying in the library, hiding from all the girls?"

"Whatever Good-Looking guy! You are such a ladies man. You can't pretend that girls haven't chased you your whole life."

"I wouldn't go as far to say _that. _But I am more of a relationship kind of guy, anyway. I like 'going steady' as my mom used to call it."

"Yeah? Did you _go steady _a lot?"

"Not a lot, a lot. But I've been in and out of relationships since high school."

"What has been your longest relationship?" I ask seriously.

He thinks for a second before answering. "Uh, I was with this girl named Angela in college for a long time. Over a year, at least."

"What happened? Why did you break up? Did Angela suddenly starting eating Cheetos? That would have been a deal breaker for me."

He laughs. "Nope, no Cheetos. She was a great girl, but we always felt more like friends. We'd cuddle and kiss, but it was more for comfort than from attraction. I think she felt the same way. We were safe for each other. We always had someone to go to parties and movies with. We never had to eat dinner alone if we didn't want to. We could talk about our classes and annoying professors. It was a great college relationship."

"Were you in love with her?"

"I had a lot of affection for her, but there never was that spark, you know? I loved her, but not the way you mean."

"Well, have you ever been in love with anybody?" This is a serious question. I can't believe how serious we're getting. Maybe it is easy to talk about this stuff because are cuddling but not looking at each.

It's easy to spill secrets when you feel safe.

"I always thought I was in love. It felt like it when I was with certain girls, but I think if I was truly in love, the kind that lasts, I would still be with them. You don't break up for stupid stuff when you are completely in love with someone." He pauses. "What about you? Have you been in love?"

"Yeah, but I have also had my heart broken…which really isn't all it's cracked up to be. No pun intended."

"Will you tell me?" He holds me tighter and I know he won't run away.

"It was after my Tight Pants Era. I was a senior and finally got the boy craziness out of my system. I was more ready to settle down and happened to meet Riley at the coffee shop I studied at frequently. He just sat down at my table and started talking. He was really nice and super confident. I was instantly attracted because he took total control. He asked me out and that was it."

"How long did you date?"

"We dated almost all year. We both went back home to different states for winter break, but picked right back up when school started again. I really did love him. He was sweet and funny and he never pushed me with the whole sex thing either, which really meant a lot. Honestly, I know what people think about my choice to wait. But once I made the decision as a young girl, I didn't waver. I was totally physically attracted to Riley and we had a few heated sessions…but I never changed my mind."

"I have a feeling things didn't stay so great between you."

"Well, you would be right. Big time. I found out from a friend near the end of the year that he had been cheating on me. With a bunch of different girls. And I guess that makes sense why he never badgered me for sex. I was the girlfriend that he could bring around and tell his parents about, but he needed some side girls to get his rocks off with."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward whispers.

"I didn't tell you so you'd feel bad for me. It was a long time ago and I really have forgiven him, but I am definitely more cautious now. I can understand that it was hard for him, because he didn't make the choice to wait. But he did choose to be with me. So if he really only wanted sex, he should have broken up with me first. Having sex is fine. Just don't cheat on the person you say 'I love you' to every day.

"I'm almost twenty-five and yes, I'm still a virgin. But I have my reasons and I can respect others who don't choose to wait. I don't think I'm better for waiting or anything. And I'm really not disgusted by Boobs girl and Reebok guy. I was just surprised by all the boobs and all the touching. I was still trying to process the fact that I had somehow hit him in the face, but he was already leaving before I could make sense of anything. If you want to have a one-night stand…go for it! But I'm not going to give _my Oreos _away to just anyone."

"Your Oreos? I've never heard that one before. But what if some guy really liked your Oreos and you had already invited him to heat up his pizza in your microwave?"

I sit up and turn so I'm facing him, to see how serious he's being. I cross my legs so that they are overlapping his thigh slightly.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume you mean you." I raise my eyebrow at him.

"That would be a correct assumption."

"I would say, I really like your Oreos too and I think your pizza is burning hot. But, maybe we should wait until it cools down a little so we don't burn our tongues."

"What if I said that I really like you and that I wanted to date you and maybe be your boyfriend?" He brushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I would say that I would love to be your girlfriend, but first I would have to ask if you were really willing to wait or if it would be too _hard."_

"Really Bella? You're going there?"

"I think the point of this conversation is that I'm not going there. And I'm not going to change my mind, no matter how attracted I am. This is really important to me. And again with the honesty…" I gather my courage. "Falling in love with you would be the easiest thing I've ever done. I can already feel myself going there and it's only been a few hours. The thought of you leaving to go back home is freaking me out. And as much as I want us to be together, I don't want us to start dating, and then you to get mad when I don't change my mind."

"Bella?" he stops me. I look up to his face and realize his intention. But there is no way I'm going to stop him. Either it means what I hope…or it is goodbye.

He tilts up my face with a gentle hand under my chin and kisses me for the second time. If anything, this kiss is better because we know so much more now. He truly knows how insane I am…and that I'm crazy for him.

Plus, his breath is totally Cheeto free.

He pulls back and whispers another question. And I like this one just as much.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

My first reaction is to say yes immediately, but I'm wary. I don't want to hope too much if I'm only going to be disappointed.

"You're not going to hate me for withholding sex? Or call me a tease when I want to make-out for hours without adding extra goodies? And you're not going to be totally awesome and charming and make me fall in love with you, but then secretly cheat on me?"

"I'm definitely not going to hate you for sticking up for what you believe in. And I'd love to make out with you for hours, just don't hold my me accountable when I get seriously aroused. And I won't cheat on you…but I will do my best to make you fall in love with me."

My heart is crashing in my chest. "Promise?" I whisper eagerly.

"I do. I promise. And I think there is something you should know about me that might make you stop worrying a bit."

"Yeah, what's that, boyfriend?" I'm leaning in to kiss him again, not sure if I can stop myself.

Just before our lips can touch, he tells me something that changes everything.

"I'm a virgin too."

* * *

**A/N:**

Surprise! Hey, it's possible, right?

To all my lovely readers…I LOVE YOU. I am so grateful to everyone who is favoriting, following, reading, and reviewing. I love being able to respond to your comments and hear what you're thinking. To those who sign in as a "Guest," I can't respond, but have enjoyed your feedback as well.

I really don't mean to offend anyone with my story or with these character's ideals. I'm not trying to make a statement or anything. This is totally meant for fun and just how I see them. I'd love to hear from you! Chapter 4 will be posted tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are not a virgin," I gasp in surprise, trying to see if he's kidding.

"Bella, men my age would never joke about something like that. I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that I have never had sex."

"How is that even possible? You're like a walking orgasm!"

The second after I say that, I slap my hands over my eyes in embarrassment. I can't see Edward, but I can hear that he is clearly amused.

'Thank you?" he says like a question, still chuckling. He takes my hands away from my face and intertwines our fingers, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Edward, be serious right now. How are you a virgin?"

"How are _you _a virgin?" He replies firmly, trying to turn it around on me.

"That isn't so hard to explain. I tell people no. And I'm insane and awkward and I hit people in the head with tennis balls. But you…you're just amazing. And so sweet and funny. And not only are you smart and can carry a conversation, but you're seriously good looking. Not just anyone can be named Good-Looking guy. And the way you kiss…I mean, yeah baby!"

Edward tilts up my face and kisses me. Twice.

Well, technically he kissed me once, and I just lingered and took the second one.

"Is that your way of stopping me from rambling? Because it totally works." I breathe next to his cheek, feeling the scruff of his whiskers against my skin.

"No, that was my way of saying thank you."

I move forward and kiss his perfectly formed lips again. I grab onto his neck, and his hands move to grip my arms. And then we just stay there for a bit.

Just a boyfriend and his girlfriend…hanging out on the couch. Making-out hard core.

Yeah, it escalated really quickly. I just meant to kiss him a couple times, but then he decided he was going to add a few more, but then that cycle kept repeating.

Instead of the pot meeting the kettle, we're more like gasoline meeting a flame.

Boom.

I've somehow moved onto his lap and he's got the back of my shirt fisted in his hands, pulling me closer into his body.

But once his tongue tentatively touches mine, I know we're in serious trouble. Because, suddenly…I am not so tentative. And then neither is he.

Big. Trouble.

We're sloppy and eager and our hand are gripping and touching and there is definitely a little rubbing of our downstairs happening.

And then it is over.

I don't know who pulled back. It could have been me…or it could have been him. Or maybe it happened simultaneously. I'm too wrapped up in him to know for sure.

Edward easily lifts me off his lap and sets me down next to him. My hand comes up to touch my lips as I try to calm my breathing and racing pulse.

He jumps up from the couch, walks across the room into the kitchen to open the freezer and then he bends over to stick his head in there.

I can't help it. I start to laugh.

It's totally not funny, but it is at the same time.

Here we are. Just two virgins getting worked up after kissing on the couch.

My laughter tapers off when I start listening to my own body and realize it is really angry at me for stopping what we were doing. Not going to lie, it isn't the best feeling in the world.

"Edward," I call. "Just for the record, that was me saying you're welcome."

He closes the freezer with a snap. "Bella Marie Swan, if that was you're welcome, I'm terrified to know what _thank you_ would be."

"You would probably need more than a freezer to cool down. I would suggest an Arctic plunge."

"Let me know when you're planning on saying thank you, and I'll schedule my flight."

"Where are you going?" I stand from the couch and start to approach him.

"The Arctic," he tells me seriously.

"You would go to the Arctic without me? That doesn't seem like a very boyfriend-y thing to do. What if I needed a plunge too?"

I'm still walking toward him, but for some reason, he keeps inching away.

"Edward, are you avoiding me?" I tease, reaching out my hand to touch his chest, but he dodges me.

"I think we should go to dinner. Doesn't that sound like a great idea? We'll go somewhere really popular, so there will be lots of people. Dozens of people. Hundreds, even."

I've finally managed to corner him and he is avoiding my gaze. I feel like such a predator right now. It's kind of hot.

"Are you a little afraid to be alone with me?" I inquire sweetly.

"Dinner? Please?"

I take pity on him. "I'd love to go to dinner. But I'd need to shower and get ready first. I think I've been in my spandex long enough."

"I do love your spandex, but I could use a shower too. Um, maybe I can run home to shower and change and then come back to pick you up?"

"No!" I exclaim, feeling panicked. I seriously don't want him to leave, even though it would only be for a little bit. "I really want to stay with you. Could you just wait while I shower and change, and then I can come with you to your place?"

I'm acting crazy, I know. Although, our relationship is all about honesty…so I can't stop now. He's looking at me intently, but I don't know what he's thinking.

"I'm being weird, I know. You can leave and come back later if you really want to. But, I'd really like you to stay. I'll be really fast, I promise. I'm sorry. You don't have to stay. I'm being a clingy girlfriend already. Ignore me."

He saves me from myself. "Bella, I'd like to stay too. I feel that same way about being with you. I don't want to leave, even for thirty minutes."

"Okay, thank you. I promise I'll be fast."

"I'll just sit here on the couch and try not to think about you being in the shower ten feet away from me."

"Good luck with that, buddy. Just FYI… I shower naked. Oh, feel free to explore the house while you wait. I don't have any secrets anymore."

I run to my bedroom, leaving the door open and go into my closet to pick out an outfit for dinner. It is definitely going to be chilly, so skirts are out. I decide on my dark jeans and a white shirt with a cute cardigan. I shed my shirt quickly as I'm walking toward the bathroom and see something, or someone, out of the corner of my eye.

Edward is standing behind the couch, looking at some pictures hanging on my wall, but that isn't what he's staring at right now. From his vantage point, he can see right into my room and he has a perfect view of my half-clothed body. I've wearing my sports bra, but still…spandex and a sports bra don't leave much to the imagination.

"Sorry," Edward mumbles as he looks away. 'I didn't mean to look. I didn't know you were…I'm sorry."

He tries and fails to keep his eyes off my body.

"It's fine. All the important parts are covered. And my sports bra is awesome, remember? Full coverage and all that jazz."

"Believe me. I remember. You're not going to start jumping again though, are you? Because my self-control is hanging on by a thread."

"I'm going to get in the shower now."

"Good. Great, even. See you after…After you're done being naked in the shower. Have a good time."

I giggle at his awkward ramblings and then continue on to the bathroom. I shower and wash myself quickly, rushing my normal routine. I peek out of my bathroom door in my towel, to make sure the coast is clear before I go into my bedroom to get dressed. I make sure to close the door this time.

I dress and then run a brush through my hair, put on the bare essentials of makeup, grab my shoes and then I'm ready to go. He's only had to wait about twenty minutes. I'm pretty impressed with myself.

Edward is lying on his back on my couch, with his hands folded over his chest. He's got his eyes closed, but he opens them as I approach.

He jumps up when I'm near. "All set?" he asks.

I nod and smile as he reaches for my hand to pull me towards the front door. I grab my purse and keys and then he leads me to his car. And of course, he opens the door for me.

This boyfriend of mine is a keeper.

Before he pulls out of my driveway, he touches my hair and tells me I look beautiful. I say thank you rather than showing him. No Arctic plunge for us right now. I'm getting hungry.

We drive to his place in silence and it is only about six minutes away from my house. I timed it. And I may have also memorized the route to get there. I have a feeling I'm going to be driving it a lot.

He lives in a condo in a newer neighborhood than mine. He runs to the bathroom after giving me a small tour. His shower last about two minutes, and before I've had a change to look around too much, we're back in his car heading to a restaurant. I'm glad that Edward is a competent driver and only needs one hand to steer, because I've hijacked the other one.

"I really like you place," I compliment. "It's got great storage and is deceptively large. How long have you lived there?"

"Only about six months, actually. I was living in a one bedroom apartment before, but I felt like I was living in a small box. I like having a bit more space."

"I'll say! It's huge. Do you know what you want to do with the extra rooms?" The condo has three bedrooms with two and a half bathrooms.

"I know, I know. I'm slacking on the decorating thing."

"And the furniture thing," I laugh. "It sounds like you need an interior designer."

"What a coincidence," he jokes, squeezing my hand. "My girlfriend is an interior designer. I'll have to ask her if she'd be willing to help me."

"I think she'd be glad to, for a small fee."

"How much?"

"He'd have to pay me in kisses."

"Done," he answers immediately.

"So, what are you thinking you want to do? Guest room, media room, game room? What?"

"I could use an office space for when I'm working from home. I've been trying to work from my kitchen table, but everything gets messy fast. Also, one room will definitely be a guest room. My best friend promised he'd come visit me for Christmas when he gets time off, so I need to get ready for that."

"Oh, Jasper's coming for the holidays? That will be so fun. I know you said you've been missed him since he moved. I'm glad you'll get to spend time with him."

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it. And then you can meet him too. He's going to love you. He'll freak out when I tell him I have a girlfriend."

"He won't be mad that I took his wingman off the market?"

"Ha, yeah right. Jasper is too much a smooth talker to ever need a wingman. You'll see. He'll try to charm your socks off. But hopefully he won't be able to steal you away."

"Definitely not. You're stuck with me now, mister. I'm like a stray cat that you accidently fed once. I'll keep coming back."

Dinner is amazing. We go to a famous grill in town and snuggle into the same side of a booth in the back of the restaurant. We share food, stories, kisses…everything.

"This is the most fun I've ever had on a date," I confess after he pays the check.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth." He kisses my temple before sliding out of the booth and pulling me along by the hand. We walk out together, sharing smiles, and then he pulls me closer and we wrap our arms around each other's waists.

Once we are back in the car, I start to marvel at the amazingness of today.

"Edward, this is crazy, right?"

"What's crazy?" He turns on the car, but we idle in the parking spot.

"Just this whole day. Meeting the way we did, and then clicking immediately and having so much in common. And being this attracted already. Just all of it. I don't know if you feel the same…but I feel like you've been my boyfriend for months. Not hours."

"I can't pretend that you didn't take me by surprise. I didn't know I could find a woman like you. I keep getting nervous that I'm going to freak you out because of how strongly I feel for you already."

"You could never freak me out. I'm scared for the same reason."

He turns to face me, looking very serious.

"Look, I'm sitting here, after spending an amazing day with you…but I don't want to take you home. I want to take you back to my place and spend the night with you. And it has nothing to do with sex, even though I can't pretend I haven't thought about it. But I just want to be around you. I want to fall asleep with you and then wake up with you in my arms. I want to do that thing where we stand side by side washing dishes. I want to sit with you in my lap while we watch TV and hear anything and everything you have to say. I want to take you out on dates and introduce you to everyone I know, so they can meet this woman who I was lucky enough to find. And I want to kiss you and touch you and be close to you. I've never felt like this before. So, yes…this is crazy. But it's the type of crazy I can live with for the rest of my life."

His words fill up the whole car. They fill my entire body, my heart, and it makes me feel warm, safe and loved.

There are so many things I want to say and I'm starting to believe that we'll have all the time in the world to be together. But even that doesn't feel like enough.

I say the only thing I can at the moment.

"Ditto."

"Yeah?" he asks me to confirm, probably having trouble believing we could possible feel this way after one day.

"Ditto times a billion. And Edward," I whisper, not wanting to break the spell his words have cast. "I wouldn't be opposed to sleeping over at your house tonight, if you wanted me to."

"Really? You're not worried about…you know?"

I smile and touch the scruff on his cheek with my fingertips. "I think we're going to definitely have to practice some self-control, but I don't want to go home either. I would just end up thinking about you all night and wish I could be with you. So, let's go to your place."

Edward grabs my hand from his face and kisses my palm, and then my wrist. I reach up my other hand and run my fingers through the hair behind his head. We eventually manage to pull out of the parking lot, but the drive to his condo is loaded with heated silence.

He leads me into his house with a hand resting low on my back and I am shaking, both from nerves and excitement.

I know we're not going to have sex, but still…this is a big deal.

We're having an adult sleepover.

I wonder if he has Jenga.

Our dinner date went really long, and it is almost ten o'clock. I have only known Edward for a little over eleven hours.

Holy Shizbang. And he's already my boyfriend and I don't think that is going to change. Ever. Unless we become more… Like if we were affianced and/or married.

No.

I'm not going to think about that right now. I am not going to put that type of pressure on us. Even in my head.

But, if he wants to talk about it, I will. But I'm not going to bring it up.

Absolutely not.

Never would I ever do that.

It would be the most awkward conversation ever.

"We're totally going to end up getting married, aren't we?"I blurt loudly, totally without finesse. Now that it has already been said, I'm trying to act all laid-back, like it is no big deal. I'm super chill, just casually asking about the likelihood of us getting hitched. Whatever.

I suck. Why do I do this to myself?

Edward looks surprised by my random question, but not at all horrified like I thought he'd be.

He doesn't even stop walking when he answers, cool as a cucumber.

"Definitely."

* * *

**A/N:**

_The End of Part 1._

I didn't realize there would be parts until just now. I'm going out of the country and won't have a chance to write or update for a couple weeks. But once I get back, I'll start with their story again and it will be a month or two in their future. Not quite sure yet.

Thank you to all my lovely readers! I hope to hear from you and I'd love to hear suggestions of anything you'd like this crazy couple to experience in their future.

Don't forget about me while I'm gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Part 2_

Edward and I are currently standing in front of this insanely nice-looking house. Mansion? I can't really call it a mansion, because it isn't big. It is just really striking. The interior designer in me cannot wait to take a look inside.

But Edward is quizzing me first. I think he's a little nervous.

"So, you remember the rules, right?"

"Yes," I sigh. "Don't tell your parents I sat on your face or saw your manhood in the shower."

"Yeah, definitely don't say that. And you make it sound so dirty." He's shifting around and I realize how my words could be interpreted. Oops.

"Well, those are the facts." I like to make him a little crazy. We are both so insanely hot for each other that it takes so little.

"That may be true, but when you say 'sit on my face' without explaining, it is sexual…and nothing like reality. And you accidently walked in the bathroom while I was showering, that could happen to anyone."

"I'm not going to be telling them anyway. Isn't that the point of this conversation? And I'm sorry about your face! I was tired and you were hiding under the covers. I didn't mean to bounce so hard. I'd prefer to have done it the other, _sexual, _way. Believe me. Less guilt. And if you walked in on me showering, you would have looked too. I couldn't help it!"

Edward is looking a tad uncomfortable. The good kind of uncomfortable.

"We cannot be talking about this now," he states lowly, shifting in his shoes.

"Why not?" I tease. "These are still the facts." Game on.

"Well, your facts are turning me on. And we're about to see my parents."

"Stop imagining it! It will be nothing like the previous face sitting I'm not supposed to talk about. Also, now you have a free pass to walk in on me showering. I won't even get mad. "

"Bella…" Edward warns.

I have mercy on him and change the subject. Ugh, I want this boy so bad.

"Is there anything else I shouldn't say?"

He thinks and adds, "We probably shouldn't tell them we have been staying at each other's places."

"But we're not even having sex! Doesn't that matter?" He gives me a look that clearly answers this question. "Okay. No talk about the sleepovers. Got it."

"I think that is everything," Edward nods.

"We probably shouldn't tell them we're engaged either, huh?" I'm already smiling.

Edward stares into my eyes trying to figure me out.

"But, we're not engaged." He grabs my hand and pulls me toward him

"Then we'll make sure not to tell them we are. Good point."

Finally, silence. We have moved even closer now and are staring at each other, and we both know what is about to happen.

Edward barely has to tug on my hand and then we are furiously kissing. I am pressed up against him and his got both arms wrapped around my waist to pick me up to bring me closer. We don't really know how to do kissing halfway anymore. There is no middle ground. There is always this.

More. More. More.

I have finally figured out why we talk so much. When we aren't talking, we are absolutely making out. And this really isn't a problem by itself…but it quickly becomes intense and that is an issue when you don't have anywhere else to go.

Remember? No sex.

Time and place cease to exist in these moments. I could probably lose a whole day in this state. Luckily, that hasn't happened. _Yet._

This particular session last a couple minutes probably, but we are quickly pulled back to reality when a car honks at us as they pass.

Really? Honking?

Whatever.

We don't even say anything. We just straighten out our hair and clothes and Edward grabs my hand again and we walk up to the front porch so we can finally knock on the door.

Edward's parents answer and I get a brief glimpse of the inside before we are hugged and I am introduced, formally. I've talked to his mom, Esme, on the phone twice, but it was only for a few seconds each time.

I was just proving that Edward did in fact have a girlfriend and I wasn't being made up.

"Come in! I'm so excited you two are here," Esme gushes. She really is beautiful. She is exceptionally well groomed and I can see she has amazing taste in clothes, men, and furniture.

The house is perfectly decorated and it even smells nice. Like apple cider and caramel.

And her husband, Carlisle, is a hunk. He's swell? Is there a way to say that your boyfriend's dad is a looker without sounding creepy? Probably not.

"How was the drive?" Carlisle asks Edward with a hand on his shoulder. "Where are your bags?"

"They are in the trunk. We'll grab them later. And our drive was good. Great actually." Edward answers. "Four hours doesn't seem so long when you've got someone like this in the car with you." He gestures to me and wraps an arm around my waist to give me a side-hug.

"I won't even pretend I'm ever going to call you _Mr. and Mrs. Cullen_," I jump in. "I hope that isn't too familiar and presumptuous of me."

Carlisle smiles and shakes his head while his wife laughs as she answers. "Of course it isn't. I'm so glad you guys will be staying until tomorrow. It will give us more time to get to know one another. We're so pleased to finally meet you. Edward has told us so much."

"Has he?" I ask suspiciously, turning to face the culprit. Edward looks a little shy and I know he must have said good things. Our side hug has transformed into a real hug.

Esme looks back and forth between us happily, but I notice her expression change and her cheeks pink slightly.

"Edward, sweetie," she starts. "You might want to wash your face a bit before dinner." She is full on blushing now.

I look up at Edward confused now. Why is she so embarrassed all the sudden?

I hold back my laugh when I notice that Edward has my lipstick all over his cheeks and lips. Oops again.

Which means it is probably smeared across my face as well. Esme was just too polite to mention that part.

I touch my own lips, feeling stupid for not thinking of this earlier. It was too dark to see his face clearly outside. Edward still doesn't know what is going on.

I try to diffuse the situation and clue him in.

"Edward, you know that I hate it when you wear that stuff. Your lipstick always ends up all over my face."

This accusation causes abrupt silence and shock from Edward's parents, but Edward is smirking…finally realizing what the fuss is about.

Carlisle suddenly starts laughing, not able to help himself, which causes everyone else to start too.

After giggling for a few minutes at this awkward beginning, I reach up to wipe off some lipstick from Edward's mouth.

Edward stops me by grabbing my wrist before I can touch him. His expression has changed from smug to something else…I know this look. I live for this look.

"Edward!" Esme scolds, probably shocked by her son's angry-looking grip.

This boy is far from angry.

"Esme, it's alright," I soothe. "I don't mean to over-share, but Edward stopped me because he wants to kiss me. And touching only makes it worse."

His stare is magnetic and I want nothing more than to kiss him too. It's already been too long. We are one of those sickening couples that can't keep our hands… or lips off each other.

"Let's go wash our faces, Bella." Edward keeps a hold on my wrist and quickly drags me down a hallway to go to a bathroom, I assume. We leave behind a flustered and confused Esme and Carlisle.

He pulls me into a room that is indeed a bathroom, and then he shuts and locks the door. I am pressed up against it in a blink of an eye and then we are making out in a bathroom at his parent's house.

His body is glued to mine and after kissing for a bit, he moves his lips to my neck and he starts to suck. In the back corner of my mind I know what he is about to do…but no part of me has the strength to stop him. I just run a hand through his hair and clutch his shirt with the other.

He is totally giving me a hickey. I've worn my hair down everyday since we met because of this reason. This boy loves to see his marks on me. He gets all smirky and self-satisfied.

He eventually moves back to my lips and I stop long enough to whisper, "This is ridiculous."

"Hmm?" He hums as I kiss him over and over.

"We're like hormonal teenagers…hiding from your parents so we can kiss."

He pulls away and rests his head on my shoulder as he laughs. He laughs because it is true.

"We are even worse than teenagers because we never got any," he groans.

"I want some now," I reply and tilt his face up to kiss his messy cheek. Apparently, my lipstick is not kissing-proof. And I don't remember putting that much on.

"Me too," he answers as he pressed his lips to mine in a short peck.

He stands up straight and turns us to face the sink. He looks at his own reflection and rolls his eyes at all the lipstick smeared across his face.

As we start washing it off, I notice the insane hickey he just gave me. I move my hair to inspect it closer and am aghast at its size and deep color.

"You could get a gold metal at the Olympics for suction, I swear." I rub my hand over it like that will make it go away.

He smiles and replies, "If I get gold, then you have the silver metal." He pulls his collar to the side and shows me the impressive hickey I gave him a couple days ago. It is resting low on his neck, right above his collarbone. Oh yeah...Good times. I guess I can cut him some slack. I feel pretty smug and smirky about giving it to him.

I'm a great girlfriend. I give him hickeys that can be covered by clothing.

"You're welcome," I laugh. He loves giving and receiving. And so do I.

Eventually we make it out of the bathroom to head back to Esme and Carlisle.

It is a little awkward between everyone since we've been in the bathroom for an hour. Not really… But we all know that washing your face doesn't take as long as we've been gone.

Dinner is great. I sit on Edward's left side, like always. We pull our chairs close and he eats with his right hand while his left rests on my thigh under the table. I've got my legs crossed toward him so they are rubbing against his calf constantly.

I usually end up eating with one hand too, because I can't stop myself from holding the hand on my leg. Normally when I do this I weave my fingers over the top of his, so he still can stroke my thigh.

This is a routine we have perfected. We've never eaten a meal across the table from each other. I'm usually plastered against his side… or on his lap.

We are ridiculous. I know. But we talked about this on the drive here. We just decided to act how we normally do, so there wouldn't be any pretenses. And hopefully this will help them realize quickly that we are kind of a package deal now.

I love this boy to pieces. Like, if I split him up into a billion pieces, I would still love every part of him.

Not that I want him to explode into tiny pieces or anything. I like him to stay in human shape.

Dinner goes by in a flash. Esme is an amazing cook and both of Edward's parents are so sweet. They have included me in the conversation and really tried to get to know me. And I've learned a ton about them as well.

The met and got married quite young, but it took them a long time to have Edward. And they had a rough couple years when Carlisle was sick, but feel even more blessed and thankful now to be together. Esme was interested in my job, since she has always loved decorating and even designed a few pieces in her home.

We gushed about furniture, art and decorating for a long time. Luckily Edward was able to talk to his dad so they wouldn't be bored to tears. Edward was able to tell them about his promotion at his job, which we were all excited about. Esme gave me a quick tour of the house while the men talked about software stuff for a bit and of course, Esme and I talked more about decorating. It was fun to share tips and ideas.

During dessert, his parents finally started asking us about _us. _I'm surprised it took them this long. Esme has frequently looked back and forth between us with a pleased smile on her face when we'd share touches. Of course, we've been touching the whole time, but all that has been under the table. I think Esme would blush red again if she could see the way Edward was rubbing his thumb over the inseam of my pants.

Esme starts. "So, how long have you two really been together?"

Edward looks confused. "Mom, I called you a couple days after Bella and I met. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember, sweetie. But that was only a month ago. And Bella already knows everything about you! We keep trying to tell stories that will embarrass you, but she already knows all of them."

I jump in to save him. "We had an _Embarrassing Story_ night," I explain.

That had been fun and…embarrassing. I learned many interesting things. Edward was scared of flushing the toilet when he was a kid. He'd have his mom or dad do it for him after he left the bathroom. Also, he had a lisp in elementary school and when some kids made fun of him, he sat in front of the mirror reading books until he corrected it. Tonight his mom told me a couple stories about how Edward had a crush on the wife of his soccer coach and that he'd always try to share his Kool-Aid with her. He even gave her a Valentine.

He was so sweet, even as a kid.

"We really met a month ago," Edward reiterates. "We just talk…a lot."

"Sweetie, I do believe you. I'm just pleasantly surprised. You both work so much, I don't know how you found the time!"

Oh Esme…if you only knew.

When Edward and I aren't at work, we are with each other. We have switched off sleeping over at each other's places. We eat breakfast together and even shower at each other's place when we're there to get ready for work.

We spend all evening together, either at home or out running errands. I have slept in his arms literally every night since we met. We made a "no kissing in bed rule" because we did it once and both ended up feeling miserable and aching when we stopped. If you kiss while lying down, you're just asking for trouble. So, we've had hours to share everything in those moments when all we could do was talk.

It is good that we're getting all the getting to know you stuff done now. Because later…I think we're going to be busy… _not talking. _

We're getting to the point where we know everything about each other. Good and bad.

I have even seen him naked.

Walking in on him in the shower really was an accident, but one that I don't regret in any shape or form. Because his shape and form is so _fine. _And mine.

I finally leave my daydreams and Edward and I share a look, because we both know why we know each other so well already. And we promised we wouldn't share the whole sleepover thing with his parents.

"We spend a ton of time together, Mom. Probably more than is socially acceptable for this early in a relationship, but that hasn't stopped us. We're just going at our own pace."

"Turbo pace," I whisper to Edward. He glances at me and laughs, nodding his head.

We finish dessert and clear the table while talking more about random things. Esme tells us some of the plans she has for tomorrow afternoon while we load the dishes. We finish quickly with all four of us working and Edward runs out to the car to get our bags.

He leads me to the guest room and shows me where the towels are located so I can shower. It is really late and I'm finally feeling the long day get to me. We both had to be at work early this morning, and then rushed to get all our projects done so we could leave on time and head here to his parent's place.

"So, are you going to sneak into my room tonight or what?" I ask him while I pull out my pajamas. This isn't the house he grew up in, so he doesn't have a room here. I think his parents were going to set him up on the couch in the upstairs living room.

"I don't know. Is that an invitation?" He grabs me around the waist and draws me into his arms.

"Do your parents have a rule about sleeping in the same room?"

"They sleep in the same room every night," he grins.

"I meant for us, doofus."

He laughs. "I haven't heard that name in a while. Um, I really don't know. I don't think they'd say anything either way. So, no sneaking necessary. I'll just stay in here."

"Oh, I'm onto you Good-Looking guy. You just don't want to sleep on the couch." I playfully tug on his hair behind his ear.

"I definitely don't want to sleep on the couch. But mostly, I just want to sleep with you."

I get up on my toes and kiss him on the lips sweetly.

"Good answer," I whisper and give him another lingering kiss. I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom to shower, while he flops on the bed dramatically.

This bathroom is amazing for a guest room. There is a big walk in shower with glass doors and the toilet is in its own room apart from the sink and shower, which I like.

The water heats up quickly and I first shave my legs before washing my hair and body.

When I'm rinsing the conditioner out of my hair I see movement out of the corner of my eye and jerk in surprise when I see Edward standing in the doorway, with his hand still on the knob.

The glass on the shower walls is slightly fogged, but not enough. He looks up and down my body deliberately, and I am so shocked I don't move to cover myself. He is definitely seeing everything. He's seen me in a bra before, but this is a first.

He was trying to be confident before, but I can see that he didn't think this through very much.

He turns away from me, but doesn't leave the bathroom. He already saw everything, but he's making an effort to not look again. But I can tell he wants to by the way he's gripping the door.

He clears his throat. "Um…this was me cashing in on your invitation to walk in on you in the shower. And look."

"Oh, okay." My heart is beating furiously. And my body is responding to his proximity.

"You said you wouldn't get mad. Are you mad?" He's talking to the wall, but I can see that he is turned on. Big time.

"I'm not mad," I softly answer. I'm freaking out a little to be so exposed, but at the same time…I want him to see me. I hope he isn't disappointed. He's felt me against him a million times, but seeing is a whole different ballpark.

"Okay then. If you need me, I'll be downstairs…with my head in the freezer." He pushes the door open to leave, but he can't quite make himself walk away.

"Maybe you should just take a cold shower." I suggest, feeling a bit more confident now. I tilt my head back and start rinsing my hair again. "I'm almost done."

He is silent for a second and then he nods his head. He struggles, but finally is able to take a step out the door. Once he is back in the room, he turns to shut it.

He totally peeks.

"I saw you!" I call through the door when it's closed. Secretly, I am pleased that he wanted to look again.

His answer is swift. "Believe me. I saw you too. And I have an excellent memory."

So do I, buddy. So do I.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm back! I had an amazing time in Palau. If you've never heard of it, look up pictures. It is so gorgeous.

Thank you all for being patient! I hope you are ready for more of Honest girl and Good-Looking guy. They are definitely ready for more. ;)

I won't be able to update everyday, but I will update a couple times a week, if I can.


	6. Chapter 6

I stay in the shower for a couple more minutes so I can calm down. I keep replaying what just happened over and over in my mind, which really isn't helping me relax. I completely avoid touching my body, because that will also make it worse.

I simply stand under the hot spray until my breath has evened out and I feel like I can face him without jumping on his face. The good way… Not the humiliating way that was previously mentioned.

After I dry off, it only takes me a couple seconds to realize that the pajama shirt I am holding is not the one I meant to bring with me this weekend.

The shirt I am holding has got to be ten years old. It was one that I used to wear almost every night…but that was before I had a super sexy Good-Looking guy sleeping with me. It is a little too racy for two people who are trying not to have sex.

The top has been washed a million times and is super comfortable and soft, but doesn't leave much to the imagination. It is light blue V-neck blouse, with a couple buttons up top and it is extremely form-fitting now that I'm older. Because, I finally grew into it in the boobs region. I was a late bloomer.

I put it on and examine myself in the foggy mirror. Just the thought of Edward seeing me in this is making things…perky. Yeah, you can definitely see everything.

I don't know what to do. So, I ask Edward.

I love our relationship. It's awesome.

"Hey, Edward?" I call timidly through the door. I open it slightly so we can talk easier.

"Are you okay?" I hear Edward ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I packed the wrong pajama shirt. Do you have something that I can wear?"

The bed squeaks a bit when he gets off, and then I hear him ruffling through his bag.

"What's wrong with what you packed?" It sounds like he's still looking at what he brought, which isn't much since we're only here for the night.

"Um…I think my shirt is a little inappropriate," I explain without really explaining.

"What, is there a dirty joke written on it or something?" he laughs.

I don't answer that. "So, do you have anything?"

"Not really. I mean, I have a shirt that would work, but then I wouldn't have anything. So, that is up to you."

"Oh," I whisper. So either I have to be exposed…or I have to lie against his naked chest all night.

Um, duh. Easiest choice ever.

"You really don't mind? I don't want you to feel like I'm hijacking your clothes."

"Well, how about this…I'll let you wear my shirt if you show me what's wrong with the one you're wearing." His voice is getting louder and I can see his shadow standing right outside the door.

"I think that would defeat the purpose of changing in the first place. The whole point is so that you won't see it on me." I'm such a brat. I totally want him to see.

"Then you shouldn't have made me so curious. Come on. Please? I mean, let's be honest here. I just saw you naked. Come out and I'll give you my shirt."

"If you're sure…?" I would just like to point out that he asked for it. Pleaded, even.

"Yes, I've got the shirt right here."

I take a calming breath and open the door. He's standing over by the bed and when I come out my back if facing him.

"Bella, what are you even talking about? That shirt is fine. Why were you…Oh shi—z monkey!"

I smile briefly at Edward's style of cursing. He has never had a foul mouth, but rather gets creative when the moment calls for it.

I think it is pretty obvious when I finally turned around. Yeah, everything is still perky…and clearly visible. From the back, this could be a normal shirt. From the front…it's practically lingerie. Especially to a couple that has been wearing baggy clothes to bed for the last month.

This is new…and different. And sexy.

He's staring directly at my chest. And I don't blame him. They are serious beacons right now.

Just call me Boobs girl today. But does that make Edward Reebok guy?

But then I notice that his chest is bare too…and now I'm staring. I want to take a stroll in every one of those muscle crevices. His skin is beautiful and his muscles are beautiful. He's just…beautiful. I need better words.

Who cares about my boobs. Look at those pecks!

We are in serious trouble.

Why do I have to say that everyday? It's terrible because it gets worse every minute we spend together.

I look away from Edward's chest long enough to realize that he is still staring at mine. I wave my hand in front of myself to bring him back to earth.

He looks so startled and when he meets my eyes I see a mixture of insane lust…and clear apology.

He quickly takes his shirt and throws it over his head so that it covers his eyes.

"Edward," I sigh and laugh. "You really don't have to do that."

"No, Bella. I really…really do. You are so beautiful. Truly. You look so good it makes me want to die."

"Well, that wouldn't make me very happy... And thank you." I've always been comfortable with my body image, but I feels great to get a little affirmation every once in a while.

I approach him slowly and notice that his entire body is tense. He's fisting his hands, probably so he won't try to touch me.

"Do you understand now why I asked for your shirt?"

"I won't doubt you again," Edward mumbles through the shirt. "When you say something is inappropriate…I promise I will believe you."

"Can you see me at all right now?" I'm standing in front of him and for some stupid reason…I'm about to make this worse. Not to steal Austin Power's word or anything, but I'm feeling _randy._

"I'm shutting my eyes under here. I don't trust myself. So you can just take my shirt and change."

"Okay." His chest is at eye level and I really want to touch. But, I have a better idea.

Slowly, I pull my shirt over my head. A wave of goosebumps runs over my torso as the cool air touches my sensitive skin. I am seriously flushed and so so stupid. Why am I doing this to us?

I'm doing it because I'm out of my mind in love with him.

I'm standing if front of him, completely topless. It doesn't even matter than he can't see me. It is still the most erotic moment of my life.

I touch one of his fists and he opens it reflexively. I take my shirt and nudge his hand until he is holding it. It only takes him a second to figure out where the warm piece of cloth has come from.

And then he curses. For real.

He's squeezing my shirt so tight that his knuckles are completely white. His chest is moving up and down rapidly, matching the pace of my frantic breathing. We are only inches away from brushing against each other. I want to, so bad.

"I'm going to take the shirt now, are your eyes still closed?" I manage to utter through the thick fog that is currently sounding my brain.

He nods his head slightly and I notice that his entire body is shaking.

I reach out a timid hand and touch his chest, which makes him jolt. With the other hand I reach up and slowly pull the shirt from over his eyes. He's shutting his eyes so hard that there are little creases on his lids.

After looking up at his face for a few seconds, I finally pull his shirt over my head. It is obviously very big on me, but I love the way it makes me feel.

I move in close to Edward's warm body and wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle my face into his naked chest. Once he feels me embrace him, he doesn't hesitate to put his arms around me and pull me closer. He drops his head down and rests it against my face, his breath tickling my neck.

There are no secrets between us and so he doesn't even try to hide the fact that he is aroused. Instead of making me feel good, I feel really guilty. I undressed in front of him to make him crazy. To excite him. But I knew that I would stop there. I wanted to make him want me more, even though I had no intention of letting him have it.

"I love you. You know that right?" My voice is shaky, and I'm having trouble holding back my tears.

I feel him nod against me and he leans over more so his lips are resting against my shoulder.

"I love you, too."

Our first 'I love you's' weren't declared during a romantic dinner or after a spectacular firework show or anything. It happened two and a half weeks after we met. We were sitting on opposite sides of the couch with our legs all tangled up while we read our books. All the sudden he just looked up and told me.

He just said it. Plain as day. Like it was a fact he was quoting from his book. That is how certain he sounded.

It was so unexpected, but that made me realize how sincere it was. My response was easy. I love him, too. The emotional intimacy and trust between us had been building since that first day. Saying how we felt was the easy part.

A couple tears slowly trickle down my cheek and drip onto his skin. He feels it immediately and leans back to see my face.

When he sees my wet eyes, he wipes away the straggling drops.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He brushes the hair out of my eyes and leans down to kiss my forehead.

He is so incredibly sweet that now I want to die. He didn't deserve what I did.

"I'm sorry," I finally manage to gasp. I drop my head and lean my forehead against his chest.

He starts walking backwards until he's sitting on the bed and then he pulls me into his lap.

"Why? Why are you sorry?" He's rubbing his hands up and down my back, trying to soothe my tears.

I wrap my arms around him and cry into his neck.

"Tell me," he implores gently. "Please."

"How can you even stand to be around me when all I do is tease you? I love you so much, and I want you. I want us to be together that way. And so I do things that seem like a good idea, but then I realize how much it must hurt you when we stop. I don't want you to hate me."

"Hey," he whispers and puts a finger under my chin. "I knew from day one what the rules were. We talked about them straight out. You wouldn't agree to be my girlfriend unless I promised I wouldn't get mad when you wouldn't have sex with me, even though we both might want to. Remember?"

I nod and smile a bit, thinking about that first day together.

He continues. "Also, I'm the one that walked in on you in the shower tonight. You had nothing to do with me deciding to do that. Yeah, you invited me, but we both know you were sort of kidding. I knew full well what seeing you would do to me and I did it anyway." He takes a big breath and asks, "Will you lie down with me?"

I nod again and I get off his lap so we can lie down together on the bed. He doesn't pull back the covers, so we just lay on top, resting our head on the same pillow.

He's quiet for a long time, but I can see that something is on his mind.

"Look," he starts seriously. "I don't know if I can do this anymore." He shuts his eyes and I see the wrinkles on his brow from frustration.

"What do you mean?" I manage to croak, my throat feeling tight with anxiety. I'm terrified of what he could mean. I know he loves me. I feel that so strongly, but maybe this is too much for him. My hands are shaking so bad I have to stick them under my cheek.

"I mean…for the past month we have essentially been living together. I think about you all day while I'm at work and then I rush home because I know I'm going to get to see you. The thought of not seeing you everyday is terrifying to me. And I know that is not normal, but it's my reality. I think you're smoking hot and your body makes me crazy, but I also love your humor and your kindness and everything else. We are moving so fast and I don't want to slow down. I want to go faster. I want to be double turbo speed, as you called it. I want you to be completely mine."

"Edward," I try to interrupt, but he stops me.

"Seriously, though. What couple you know talked about the certainty of their getting married just hours after they met? Nobody! But that doesn't mean it is any less true or that I didn't mean it. We know it's inevitable even though we haven't talked about it since that night."

He's breathing hard and has stopped talking long enough for me to say something.

"Edward, I feel like you're leading up to something, but I'm not quite sure what it is."

He sits up fast and turns so he's on his knees in front of me. He pulls my hands from under my cheek and then I am sitting up too.

"Bella Marie Swan…I'm doing a horrible job of it, but I'm trying to propose. I don't want to wait anymore. And I don't want you to think I'm asking just because I want to have sex with you. Because, although I do want to…it is because of all those other reasons too."

I am so stunned I can barely speak. But I try. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

He reaches up and puts his hands on my cheeks. "Yes, I am. Nothing would make me happier than having you become the most permanent part of my life. I love you. And I know this isn't some passing fling. Don't tell Jasper, but you have become my best friend. You know how much I love being with you."

He catches his breath and then moves his hands from my face to weave our fingers together.

"Look, I'm not stupid. I know what people are going to say. It's only been a month and people are going to call us crazy and say all types of negative things. But if we decide together that this is the right thing, then who the hell cares what they say. It has nothing to do with anybody but us. I want to be your husband and be able to call you my wife. So, what do you think? Will you marry me?"

"Get off the bed," I order.

Edward is so stunned, he pants, "What?"

But we need to get off this bed right now or all types of rules are going to be broken.

"Edward, we can't kiss until we get off this bed and we have an engagement to celebrate." I say all of this very matter of fact. Because the fact is…we are engaged!

The happiness on Edward's face is almost blinding. And I probably look the same.

"Are you saying yes?" He bounces off the bed, tugging me along. He's waiting for my answer with his hands on my neck.

"No," I reply seriously. "I'm saying _hell yes_!"

He laughs and lifts me into his arms. I'm laughing too and he hugs me tighter than he ever has before. We keep trying to kiss, but we are smiling to big to do it well.

"Edward, I truly love you, too. I loved your speech, but you didn't need to convince me. We are on the same page completely. I would have said yes to your proposal anytime this month. This may sound weird, but I'm glad you waited as long as you did. I truly believe we're ready and that we can do this. We're going to get married and we're going to be awesome at it."

"When? When should we do it?" His hands are woven into my hair and we are inches apart.

"How long does it take to get a marriage license?" I ask seriously.

"I'm not sure. Maybe two or three days. Why?"

"Because I think we should get married as soon as is legally possible. Is that too soon for you?"

"If I could get a license that was valid tomorrow, would you really be okay with getting married that quickly?" We are both trembling now. Excitement? Nerves? Who knows at this point.

"Again…hells yes!" Why start pretending to slow down now?

He looks a little wary for a second. "Do you think we might be rushing into this?"

"Edward, Good-Looking Fiancé guy, we are absolutely rushing. But that doesn't mean it is the wrong thing to do. Let me ask you a couple questions…which we've already discussed together in the last couple of weeks. Just a little test. First question… Are you ever going to cheat on me?"

"Absolutely not," he answers assuredly. "I know you would never do that to me either."

"But what if we stop having sex for some unimaginable reason—that I cannot actually foresee ever happening—what would you do then?"

"I would approach you and tell you that I was concerned about the lack of intimacy in our relationship and ask if we could work on strengthening our bond again."

"You are so hot when you talk about communication," I tease. He winks which makes me giggle. "Okay, next question. Where will be live when we're married?"

"We have talked about this a lot and both agreed that my condo would be more accommodating for the amount of stuff we both have. It has plenty of storage space and extra rooms, and it is in a slightly better neighborhood. This also has nothing to do with your lease ending in January either. That is just a happy coincidence. I can't wait to move all your stuff into _our _home and let you take over making it beautiful. Because I know you want to."

"Good answer, mister. Okay, third question…Do we want children?"

"We both want children, definitely. We don't have a set number, but know we should have at least two, because we both disliked being only children. We didn't want to say that we would only have a certain amount of kids in the future, because that is a huge decision that needs to be discussed after each child is born and we assess our physical, emotional, and financial situation."

"Okay, last question. What about our money? We both work, so does that make us the boss over what we earn?"

"Bella, please…challenge me here. As we discussed, the money we make is family money. Decisions to spend it should be made together and we should both be clear on the budget and the bills we have. We will live within our means and do our best to stay out of debt."

Edward and I haven't just been throwing tennis balls at people's head this last month. We have been planning our future, down to the details.

"I lied. There is one more question. After saying all of that stuff, do you still think we're rushing?"

He smirks at me and simply replies, "Let's get-er-done."

* * *

**A/N:**

I really wasn't planning this. It just sort of happened! This chapter is a bit more serious than the tone of the previous ones, but it was necessary. They are getting married! And I'm sure no one is surprised.

More fun and silliness in the next update. I'm planning on Tuesday afternoon. They won't have to wait much longer…

I love you all! Thank you so much for your amazing comments and reviews. I love responding so much. XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

As it turns out, getting a marriage license in one day is actually impossible to do here. And although we really would have done it, we decided that we can wait a week.

Maybe… Possibly.

And that gives our family and friends some time to get here so they can come celebrate with us, if they want. If we got married this weekend, we'd have done it pretty much in secret, and that wasn't out intention. And we'd have to go to work on Monday, leaving us one day to enjoy each other for the first time…and that doesn't fly with me.

After he proposed we stayed up giggling like a…well, a newly engaged couple, I guess. Of course, we made out on the couch for a couple hours before that. Edward pulled a beautiful diamond ring out of his bag and slipped it on my finger. He actually wasn't planning on proposing tonight, but he'd been carrying it around for two weeks just in case. He bought it the day after we said 'I love you' for the first time. It is a wide band, with tons of small diamond that swirl up to a larger diamond in the center. It sparkles like crazy and I love it.

Later, when we were finally in bed we talked realistically about things. We decided we didn't want a huge fuss, but we would like people we care about to be there. Obviously it is short notice, but after a call to some of our friends, they were quickly on board for a weekend trip.

Edward called Jasper to tell him the good news. We probably shouldn't have called him so early, but we were too excited to stay in bed. We wanted to call him first because Edward knew he'd be the worst. Not that he'd oppose to us getting married, but rather that he'd tease us to death. Jasper knows all about me and he was actually planning on visiting for the holidays. I've talked to him on the phone a couple times and have heard hundreds of stories about their boyish antics when they were growing up.

It took a couple minutes for Jasper to wake up fully, but Edward and I had a good laugh when we heard his first response to our announcement.

"Edward, my man…did that girl of yours get you pregnant?" He chuckled at his own joke, clearly proud of his cleverness. "If she did, then you must have done it wrong!"

Jasper is very aware of the fact that we haven't had sex yet and often brings it up in conversation. He's never understood how Edward could wait so long, but is clearly happy we're about to do the deed.

It doesn't matter that we're about to get married and start our life together…that we love each other more than anything and want to start a family one day.

Nope. Edward was going to finally get _some. _

When we told him we're getting married on Saturday afternoon the following week, his only response was, "You're going to have sex in one week! I'm going to set an alarm on my phone." We heard some soft taps and then he talked as he typed. "_Saturday, 11:00 pm: Text Edward- Ask if he knows where it goes._"

Edward turned to me and mouthed, "Told you." He was so right. Jasper would definitely tease us to death. But, believe me…we are well aware of _things._

I'm counting down as well. Obviously, now that it is a sure thing that we're getting married, waiting will be even more difficult. I didn't think that was possible, but how can you stop yourself from taking something you know is yours? But we do want to wait. I mean, what's the point of all that frustration if we cave now?

Good thing this week has been hell. Putting together a wedding is insane.

We took in all in good humor, because although Jasper was acting like a dirty old man, he eventually stopping his ribbing and told us he'd be there, no matter what.

Telling my best friend was much easier and she freaked, but in the good way. She admitted that she'd been waiting for me to call and tell her something like this and supported my choice one hundred percent. And of course she agreed to be my maid of honor and be there for the ceremony. She started looking for tickets before we had even hung up the phone.

Telling Edward's parents was hysterical. I wish I would have taken a picture of their faces. Esme and Carlisle were just happy to have us come stay the night and get to know me and then the next day during breakfast, we dropped our bomb.

Esme literally dropped her fork. It clattered loudly against her plate. We all sat around staring at each other, not saying anything. I was afraid that they would disapprove. I mean, we knew it would be coming from everyone, and so I was steeling myself, but she screamed.

_Screamed._

I was so startled that I ducked down and covered my ears like something was about to attack. I thought she was responding to something else, so I looked around the room searching for the reason.

She flew at me and for a second I thought she was going to strangle me…but after seeing her face I realized that wasn't her intention. Thank goodness. She hugged me so hard and screamed how excited she was.

Yeah, that was unexpected.

But her support has been invaluable. I have been on the phone with her everyday this week and she has done so much to make this happen. She found a small church where Edward and I live that had an opening at 11:00 am on Saturday morning. We wouldn't have cared if the church was pretty or not, but somehow she found a little place out near the woods that had these huge glass windows looking out at the gorgeous surroundings.

It is perfect.

She ordered the catering for our small luncheon afterwards and then made reservations at the grill where Edward and I had our first date for the dinner/ reception. We were able to book the big room, and so we'd be able to invite about fifty people to celebrate the night with us.

I am not extraordinarily close with my parents anymore, but we aren't estranged either. They divorced when I was little, but I spent most of my summer's at my dad's place, which was only about an hour away from my house. I try to get back to Maine every couple years to visit, but mostly it is just short phone calls every month of so.

Luckily, I had mentioned Edward in the last phone call I made to them, so they wouldn't be caught totally by surprise. It didn't go as well as telling Edward's parents, but I'm not upset. I'm really not. Edward and I are doing this for us and we really know that this is the right choice. Obviously, someone that has had a divorce is going to caution you to slow down, but Edward and I aren't normal.

We are insane and know we're crazy for doing this, but we wouldn't let that stop us. We're more excited than ever.

It is Thursday night, and this is our last night of semi-peace before everyone comes into town tomorrow. Edward and I will be separated for the first time since we met tomorrow night, and I'm still whining about it.

I'm unloading my huge suitcase full of clothes into the closet across from Edward's and he's in the bedroom unloading some of my boxes marked, "Bedroom."

"Who created that stupid tradition that the bride and groom can't see each other before they get married? Isn't that totally backwards? What if one of them had doubts and needed reassurance? But no. Someone ages ago made the rule and somehow everyone follows it."

"Bella, are you having doubts already? Do we need to talk?" He's clearly teasing. He comes to stand behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders, giving me a massage. "Look, we can do whatever we want. Obviously, we're already doing that. If we stopped doing what we wanted and listened to other people, we wouldn't be getting married at all."

"True." I drop my head and moan while he continues to knead my sore muscles. Moving sucks. We've been moving my stuff over to his condo all week, because we're definitely going to be too busy next week.

We called out bosses and got the following week off. That in itself was truly a miracle. Luckily, we both had some saved vacation days and are on good terms with our bosses. We invited them to the reception at the grill and the idea of free booze helped them be more kind about the idea of our missing so much work on short notice.

Edward's strong hands feel so good and I decide we need a break. Well, I need a break and I'm going to have Edward assist me. But I'll totally reciprocate.

I turn under his hands and pull him down for a kiss. We kiss slowly, seriously. These kisses work me up like nothing else. His hand finds its way under my loose shirt and he's stroking my skin, teasing, moving higher and stroking my sides with his fingertips. I pull back a bit and Edward looks a bit dazed. Our lips are constantly swollen these days. There is a new intensity between us and our kissing is serious. Less teasing and much deeper, searching..

There is a knowing.

Two days. In two days that boy is mine. And I'm not planning to do anything else next week. Just him.

Over and over and over. Everywhere. All of it. All the bases.

I've even prepared myself down there. They have kits…that help you stretch. So, let's just say…I'm ready. There won't be any crying. Well, maybe there will. I don't know. But it won't be from pain.

I touch Edward's forearm and lead him back into the bedroom. There is a box on the bed and I move it off and then scoot into the middle, pulling Edward down in front of me. I'm sitting back with my legs crossed and he's hovering over me on his knees.

Slowly, deliberately, I start to pull my shirt over my head. Edward grabs my wrists when my entire stomach is bared.

"What are you doing?" He sounds chocked, his hands are squeezing my arms, but not in a painful way. In the good way.

"It's okay," I reassure. "I was hoping that you would give me a massage. Would you?"

He swallows thickly and nods. I lift my arms over my head and he understands immediately. I want him to undress me. Slowly, so slowly, he touches the bottom hem of my t-shirt and starts pulling it over my head. His knuckles brush my sensitive skin and when he gets it to my arms, he runs his hands over them as he slides the shirt completely off my body.

I'm wearing a dark purple bra. It's lacey, sheer and suggestive, but still covers the most intimate, necessary parts. Yeah, I wore this on purpose. I mean really. Who would wear a bra like this when they were moving? Of course it was on purpose.

He's staring at my exposed torso and I stretch out my body and lean back on my elbows, so he can peruse at his own pleasure.

After a minute of hearing nothing but our increasingly labored breathing he asks, "Are you trying to make me crazy?" He reaches out tentatively, and stokes his fingertips lightly over my sides, his thumbs rubbing over my stomach.

My skin breaks out into chills and I throw my head back in pleasure. "That feels so good," I tell him as he becomes braver, now tickling and caressing my stomach with less hesitation. He watches his fingers skim over my skin, making swirling patterns.

I lean back fully, propping my head on a pillow so I can still watch.

"I thought you wanted a massage." Almost as if he can't stop himself, he leans down and presses a kiss against my stomach, smelling my skin. He runs his rose along the line from my belly button going up to my sternum. Next he places a kiss in between my breasts and I gasp and arch up, wanting more.

"I just want your hands on me," I manage to gasp as he presses more kissing along my chest, staying in safer areas, moving to my shoulders.

He's moved so that he's straddling my body and now he's hovering over me, touching all the exposed skin he can find. With one hand he's massaging the back of my neck and shoulders, and with the other he's tracing the lines of my ribs, my collarbone. Every once in a while, he'll move along the edge of my bra and I shut my eyes and grip the sheets.

He's using the lightest touch and it makes me want more. More pressure, more touching. More everything. Small beads of sweat are forming between my breasts and I can't stop my hips from moving, looking for friction. Anything to soothe the ache.

I lift my arms and grab at his t-shirt, wanting to pull it over his head as well. He complies immediately and we toss it together over by my own discarded shirt. I want us to be skin on skin. I want him so bad I'm trembling. It's a mixture of nerves and insane attraction.

As slow as I can, I sit up and push his body so he's the one lying back. He moves gently, easily, not wanting to disturb the intimacy brewing around us. Once he's on his back, I move to straddle him, sitting on his waist.

Yeah, he's having a good time. He groans when he feels me, and we both moan at the sensation.

"My turn," I whisper. I start to touch his body now. I start at his shoulders and move down, tracing each muscle, and then kissing each freckle. The first time my lips touch his bare skin his hands grab my waist, squeezing gently.

His skin is warm, and he's starting to sweat too. After touching and stroking for as long as I can, I lay my entire body over his, burying my face in his neck. He hugs me close and we try to calm our breathing. But I can't stop now. I still want more.

"Close your eyes?" I request gently. He takes a deep, shuddering breath and complies easily. He's got his arms wrapped around me tight, but I manage to sit up again, propped on his pelvis.

Yeah, I'm trying to kill us.

The clasp of my bra opens easily and I slowly ease out of it without disturbing him too much. I drop it onto the bed next to his head, and he hears it clearly.

He gasps, but keeps his eyes closed. Because I asked him to. He never takes advantage of me here. He listens to my words and my body, respecting me even through the crazy lust I know he feels. Because I'm sitting on the evidence. And I feel the same way.

I intertwine our fingers together, moving his hand from my waist up to my chest. He's never touched me here and I want it more than anything. My hips are rolling against him and I'm starting to shake as something builds within me.

I place Edward's hand on my breast and everything within me goes still. He touches me so gently, caressing me like I'm precious. He's still got his eyes shut, his neck arches.

"Bella, can I…"

I interrupt him, "Yes." I don't even care what he wants. He can have it.

He opens his eyes and devours me. He sits up and pulls us back so we're leaning against the headboard. I'm still straddling him and we move together in rhythm as he uses both hands to touch me.

He tells me how beautiful I am and I whisper how much I love him.

We are getting serious very quickly and I dig my fingers into his back when he pinches and rolls my sensitive skin.

Edward kisses my neck, licking the salt from my skin as we move together.

"Are we…do you want to…" He can't seem to finish his sentence, but I understand what he's asking.

I'm breathless when I answer. "Can we just touch each other?"

I feel him nod against my neck and he moves his hands across my shoulders so he is gripping my back. And then we move very seriously. We are both too aroused to stop now.

I think the official term is called frottage.

Kids today would call it jean-lovin' or dry humping.

Yeah, it is seriously fun and sexy. It is suggestive and makes me wish it was Saturday even more. Yes, I still want to wait to have real sex until we are married, but we can still make each other feel good.

We are making noises that keep making us giggle, which then turns into groans…and they we will be laughing again. I trust him so completely and can't believe how confident and comfortable I feel being this intimate with him. He's my one. You know…_the one._

And this is how we have our first orgasms together.

We are messy and sweaty, but it is us. And I love it. We hold each other close for a long time, and I've never been so happy in my entire life.

Friday is insane. We go to the airport about six times. The evening is chaos with so many people around us. It has been a long time since I've seen many of them and as much as I really want to catch up with them, I want to be with Edward more. I just walked into the door with my parents and stop and stare at his back. After last night, I have a new awareness of him.

He must feel my stare, because he turns around suddenly and looks at me. His smile is huge and he leaves his family as they ask him a question and he moves toward me. He pulls me into his embrace when we're close. I get up on my toes and kiss him seriously. We always get lost in our own world in these moments and after a minute I realize the room is silent. Everyone is staring at us.

We pull back and turn to see the shocked faces of my parents. They had front row seats to that particular display.

"Well, sweetheart…Introduce me to your fiancé. I'm really hoping this is him and you haven't just kissed someone random."

Introductions are made all around. Edward gives my mom a big hug and then he shakes my dad's hand firmly. We introduce our parents and then they start talking easily, no more work necessary.

I glance over looking for my best friend, wanting Edward to get to know her better. I find her sitting in the corner chatting with Jasper. She smiles at me brightly when we approach hand in hand. They met earlier today, but we haven't had much time to hang out.

"Alice, you better be cautious around my friend here." Edward warns. "He gets a little crazy at weddings."

She turns to the man in question with an eyebrow raised. "Well, well…is that true? He seems pretty sane right now. But it is still early." She sends Jasper a flirty smile.

"Come on, Edward," Jasper starts. "Don't scare this pretty lady away before I've even had a chance to charm her. And anyway…I think you'll be crazy enough for the both of us. I mean, it is your wedding after all. When will the panic attacks start?"

"I think the stressful part is over," I interject. "I mean, we've got all my stuff moved in here. We don't have to worry about the church or the food. And everyone made it into town safely. I think we can just enjoy ourselves now."

"I didn't mean that he'd panic about the wedding. I meant about the wedding night…"

"Jasper, shut up," Edward laughs. "Alice doesn't know you yet. She's going to think you're a pervert."

I roll my eyes at this assumption. Alice has been teasing me as much as Jasper.

"Edward, don't worry about me," Alice tells him. "You should be worried about you. I mean, have you started stretching yet? I wouldn't want you to pull something on your first night." Jasper and Alice look at each other and laugh hysterically at their hilariousness.

"Har har har," I fake laugh, rolling my eyes at how ridiculous they are being. "Are we going to hear sex jokes all night?"

"Yes!" Alice and Jasper say at the same time.

Brilliant. It is going to be a long night.

We all end up hanging out at Edward's condo. We order take-out and talk and laugh until well after midnight. I've been sitting on Edward's lap for most of the night, and he's been rubbing my legs, and kissing my head randomly. Both our parents leave first, headed to their hotels. Alice is staying with me at my house, while Jasper and Edward stay here.

I don't want to leave even a little bit. I'm cradled in Edward's arms with my head resting on Edward's chest. My eyes are shut and he's tickling my scalp.

"Can't we all just stay here?" I groan tiredly into Edward's neck. "It's a stupid tradition. And it's not like you guys are plausible chaperones," I point to Jasper and Alice on the other couch. Alice has got her feet in Jasper's lap, and he's holding her little foot.

"Who, us?" Jasper pretends to look surprised. "What would give you that idea? We're awesome chaperones."

"Let me think," I start. "Maybe it is the fact that five minutes ago you told Edward to take me back to his room to have a pre-wedding night celebration."

He laughs. "Oh yeah."

Edward leans forward and whispers in my ear. "We already did…last night." He kisses my ear and I sigh into him, wishing it was tomorrow already.

Eventually we get up from our comfortable positions on the couch and Edward walks me out to my car. Alice and Jasper are already there talking quietly. She kisses him on the cheek and he gives her a hug. Those perverts are perfect for each other.

Edward stops me and lifts me into a tight hug and kisses me soundly.

"I wish it was tomorrow night. Then you wouldn't have to leave," he mumbles into my neck.

"We'll see each other soon. In just a couple hours."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight at all," he admits.

"Well, you better get some sleep. Because we sure as hell aren't sleeping tomorrow."

I kiss him one more time and then he shuts the door for me and watches as we drive away.

I get about two hours of sleep, because I can't stop my brain. I'm thinking about tomorrow and how everything will work out. I'm thinking about Edward and wonder how he's feeling. I try to picture our first night together, what we'll say…how it will start. My bed feels so empty without his body pressed against mine. I miss hearing his breathing, feeling his arms wrapped around me.

I text him at 4:00 am, because I'm still awake. _I miss you._

He texts me back immediately. Clearly he's not sleeping either.

_Go to sleep, Mrs. Cullen. I've got plans for you._

I smile and roll on my side, holding my phone against my chest.

Ditto, Mr. Cullen. Ditto.

I wake to a text from Edward that sets the tone for the entire day.

_See you soon. I love you._

I never thought I'd be so calm on my wedding day, but I am. I feel peaceful. I am completely sure about this and don't have any doubts.

Getting ready is easy with the help from my mom and Alice. They are both in good spirits and surprisingly calm. I eat a small breakfast, and before I know it I'm wearing my dress and heading to the church.

Seeing Edward at the end of the aisle is a moment I'll never forget. The joy is radiating from his face and I finally feel complete when my dad places my hand into his and we vow to love and cherish each other for the rest of our lives.

I know there are people who came to support us today, but nothing matters as much as the feeling I have for this man in front of me. I love him so completely that I forget everything else but him. He has gone from Tennis guy, to Good-Looking guy… And now he's my Husband guy.

When we are invited to kiss, Edward leans down slowly and gently presses his lips to mine again and again. He is exultant and our passion and joy is building.

The clapping pulls us apart and Edward kisses my cheek and then draws me into his warm embrace.

His lips are by my ear and he whispers something that I'll never forget.

"Now we belong to each other."

* * *

**A/N:**

They are married! We'll have the reception and honeymoon in the next chapter. I was going to do it all in one, but I don't want you to have to wait longer for this one.

The story is wrapping up! I'll probably stop at 10 chapters, just because that is a nice number.

I am purposely being vague on details of other characters, because that isn't what is important in my story. I just wanted it to be about Edward and Bella.

I love you all so much! Thanks for being amazing!


	8. Chapter 8

This man standing next to me is mine. According to the law, I practically own him now.

I mean, I'm not a slave driver or anything, but I have full access to this man...every part of his life and body and just…all of it.

Mine, mine, mine.

But he was totally right. I'm his now too. We belong to each other. I am now Mrs. Good-Looking guy.

And now that we have full access…I want full access.

We are currently in the banquet hall where we'll have a luncheon with all the wedding guests…and I don't want to speak to anybody. I know that is horrible. I truly am so grateful for everyone being here and I love my friends and family, but Edward-Husband guy- Cullen is _mine. _And I want him.

We have waited long enough.

We're standing by the entrance with our parents to welcome everyone and get a chance to thank them for coming. Almost everyone is already inside, but we are waiting for the stragglers before we sit down to eat.

But, I can't look away from this gorgeous husband of mine. He's got his arm wrapped tightly around my waist so I am flush against him.

Edward shakes the hand of a couple that enters and they exchange pleasantries, but I'm in a daze. Once they walk forward to chat with Edward's parents, Edward smiles and looks down to meet my waiting eyes.

"You've staring at me." He brushes a lock of hair away from my forehead and I lean into his touch. "What are you thinking about?" he asks, but looks away to greet someone else that has come in.

Once we have said hello and they've walked in to sit down, I reply.

"You. I'm thinking about you." I wrap my arm around his waist now too and rest my hand under his suit jacket so I can be closer to his skin.

"What about me?" he whispers, leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

"I was just thinking that you're mine and I want you now. Except that we still have to wait."

"Why do we have to wait?" he shivers as I rake my fingernails gently along his side.

"There are about fifty people in this room that want to talk to us, but I just want to be with you."

He pulls me around so I'm in front of him so he can give me a proper hug. But I realize I'm also his shield, because Edward must be having some less than pure thoughts right now.

Join the club, buddy.

"I don't think I can wait," he confesses, running his hands down my silky dress and resting them half way on my lower back and half…not.

I knew I loved this dress. There is no poof or extra stuff. It is a form fitting thin material that hides nothing…but I knew Edward would love it. He hasn't taken his hands off my body for a second.

I press into him harder and lean up to kiss the lips that I want on me more than anything. As always, our kissing escalates insanely fast, but we are stopped my Edward's mom right when it's getting good.

Esme clears her throat and Edward extracts his tongue from my mouth. Yeah, we don't waste time.

"Why don't we sit down and eat now, okay? I'm sure you're hungry and would like to get off your feet for a bit." She speaks to us calmly, like she's trying to pacify a wild creature.

I feel wild.

"I'd love to get off my feet. I'm starving," I reply, gazing at Edward and he catches my meaning immediately.

He smirks and adds, "Yeah, but standing is good too. I mean, you don't need to sit to eat. You don't always have a chair available and what if you were really _hungry_."

I'm still wrapped in his arms and can feel his body's reaction to me. "But what if you'd never had the food before. Wouldn't you enjoy it more if you could sit and eat it? Would you really get to savor it if you were standing up?" I ask, trying to figure out if he's being serious. If he's not, I'm going to be really disappointed. I want him so badly.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Carlisle interjects. His parents are looking back and forth at us like we are absolutely bonkers.

Edward ignores his dad. Can't he see that we're are having a serious conversation here?

"I would say, I love the food, and would savor it no matter what. And I might admit that I was afraid of finishing my plate too quickly, and hoping that the more I ate…the better I'd get. And then I'd have all day to eat more of it."

Holy Shiz Monkey, as Edward would say.

I haven't even had _the food _yet, but I'm ready for seconds. I don't think I'd be able to remain standing if he wasn't holding me up. I want to devour him and I'm trembling…not from nerves though. From restraint.

"So, wait," Carlisle starts. "You're going to eat standing up?"

"I think we are," I respond seriously. "Let's get our plates, Edward. I'm ready to eat now."

Esme looks puzzled, but when she sees our flushed faces, she doesn't ask any questions. Bless her.

How are we going to do this? We have a room full of people to think about. The more I look at —and feel—Edward, the less I care. Thank goodness Edward jumps in before I blurt out the truth, just so people would give us some privacy.

"Mom, do you think you could entertain everyone for a little while. I would really like to spend some time with Bella. We'll just take a walk and eat, and then come back and socialize. It would really mean a lot to us to have a moment to ourselves."

She looks a little shocked, but eventually responds favorably. "Of course, sweetie. I'll keep everyone happy here. Carlisle, would you please bring them a plate of food?" Once he walks away toward to buffet line, Esme speaks again. "I know how tired some couples get on their wedding day. It is a celebration for you, but it ends up being all about the relatives and friends. Take some time to enjoy today."

Edward keeps me close, but leans forward to kiss him mom's cheek. "Thank you."

Edward's fingers are strumming against my stomach impatiently as we watch his dad approach us with a large plate loaded with food for the both of us.

"Thanks, dad," Edward says as he takes the plate. "We won't be gone long." His voice sounds strained, and I see that his whole body is tense, ready to explode.

I grab his hand and start pulling him out the door toward the hallway where I know there are classrooms with locks on the doors. We are practically running down the large corridor and all of the sudden Edward yanks me into a room with an open door and slams it shut.

He drops the plate of food onto a nearby desk, and then I'm in his arms pressed against the wall. My legs are wrapped around his waist, and I push his jacket off his arms and drop it to the floor, wishing we were skin on skin. He's kissing me frantically and he strokes his hand up my thigh under my dress, digging his fingers into my flesh, kneading me sensually.

I manage to squeeze my hands in-between our bodies and pull his tucked shirt from out of his pants. I rub my hands over the skin of his stomach and then lower them to unbuckle his belt. Once I have pulled it apart, Edward stops kissing me for a moment and drops his head onto my shoulder. I know him well enough to know what he's going to say. He doesn't want me to regret this. He wants me right now, but he's giving me a chance to say no if I want to wait until later.

"No," I gasp, shaking from arousal. "We don't stop anymore. Ever. Touch me, Edward. I'm yours. We're never going to stop again." I bring his hand to my silk covered chest, and that is all he needs.

"I love you," he gasps.

We are rocking against each other and he's kissing my lips, my neck, my chest, everything he can reach. I manage to get his pants undone, and he's got his hands under my dress, touching me.

He's got his fingers…he's never…I moan and grab onto his neck, holding on to him as he brings me pleasure. We are handsy and uncoordinated, but our eagerness makes up for it. I eventually take him into my hand and bring him to me, letting him know my body is more than ready.

When he first touches me there and we both feel that pressure, we still our frantic movements. He takes his eyes away from where we are joined and looks up into my face. He brushes the hair out of my face and kisses my lips tenderly as his body enters mine completely. He's got one hand against the wall, fisted by my head as his body presses completely against mine.

I can feel everything. I never knew it would feel like this. I knew it would be pleasurable, but the way I feel right now surpasses the physical. He is a part of me and I finally understand the meaning of being one with someone else. This person is inside me in every way. He's in my heart, my thoughts, and now…my body.

I thrust my hips forward a bit, urging him to continue. It doesn't take long before he can't hold back any longer. He takes his time, really feeling me, but it quickly becomes too much for him.

Poor virgin.

Well, not anymore, I guess.

He finishes inside of me and he groans his apology even as he's still in the midst of his orgasm.

I shush him and continue to move, wanting to make him happy. I have never been so joyful in my entire life.

If it is this good when we both are clueless, I don't even want to try and imagine how phenomenal it will be after we practice. We are never going to be able to stop.

Edward's arms are shaking in fatigue and I realize how long's he's been holding me up. I think it all comes crashing down on him, because when I start sucking on his neck as he's calming his breathing, his knees suddenly give out.

He's able to catch himself on the ledge of the chest of drawers before we tumble to the ground painfully, but he still slides to the floor with me glued to him like a starfish. I squeal as we tip, but he is able to right us until I am straddling him on the ground while he rests his back against the wall.

He is breathing like he just ran a marathon, and he looks really embarrassed. He ducks his head down and hides his face from me.

But there is no need for him to be shy. I start laughing because this type of happiness cannot be expressed through silence. His head turns up to mine in surprise and I'm so clearly happy that I feel him relax against me and he starts chuckling too.

"That was unexpected," he smiles, looking a little abashed.

"That was fun," I breathe, staring into his eyes. He's looking back and his eyes drop down to my lips and then to the rest of my body. I am still fully clothed, but my dress is pushed up by my hips. He moves his hands from my back down to my exposed legs.

"You are so beautiful," he marvels as he strokes my pale skin. I arch into him as he moves his hand to my inner thigh and then farther up. He touches me again and I am immediately taken back to the intimacy of a moment ago. He leans down to capture my lips as I move against his fingers.

I am so worked up from the de-virginizing wall sex that I climax very soon after he starts touching me again. He turns me on his lap so I'm sitting with my legs to one side and I rest in his arms until I feel like I can move.

"Edward, thank you," I manage to say when I've caught my breath again.

"For what?" he sighs into my hair.

"Thank you for waiting until now. Thank you for giving me all of yourself and not holding back. I love you so much."

"Bella, I'm never going to forget this moment for the rest of my life. I never thought I would find someone that was so perfect for me. I don't know how we got so lucky, but I'm not going to question it. I'm just going to enjoy it."

"I personally plan on enjoying it as many times as you're physically able."

He smirks at my stupid joke. "If you keep looking at me like that, we're never going to leave this room. And I need some sustenance, woman."

"Well, let's get you fed so we can _eat _again." I love how comfortable we are together. He's been touching my skin throughout this entire conversation. Running his fingers over my neck, my arms, my legs. It feels amazing.

He laughs. "That reminds me…our poor families. Do you think they've killed each other yet? We probably need to make an appearance soon, even though I have zero desire to leave."

I gasp when I realize something important that I was too distracted to think about before now.

"Edward, everyone is totally going to know! They are going to know we just had a tweener! They'll take one look at your sexy swagger and say, that gorgeous groom just lost his virginity!"

Edward shakes his head at my ridiculousness. "I'll try to tone down my sexy swagger then. And I really hope the entire wedding party isn't aware of the state of my virginity. Because that is weird. Honestly, it will be fine. I hate to say this, because it makes me look bad, but we've only been gone a couple minutes."

"There was nothing bad about what just happened. We're going to have sex all the time now. Okay? We're going to have morning sex, and shower sex, and visit you at work sex, and pre-and-post dinner sex. And then evening-couch sex, and then bedtime sex, and then maybe wake you up in the middle of the night sex. So, get ready mister!"

"What about _lose-your-virginity-at-the-church-you-were-just-married-at-with-your-family-down-the-hall _sex_?_" he teases. He tilts my chin up and then brushes his lips over mine before kissing my bottom lip. He kisses me a couple more times, but keeps it light.

I would totally be more than happy to start something again, but I actually am pretty hungry too, which Edward realizes when my stomach freaks out. He grabs the plate of food from the desk where he dropped it pre-sex, and we feed each other the cold salads, crackers and cheese, and the mini chicken salad sandwiches. Esme picked the perfect restaurant to cater this lunch. It tastes delicious, and is easy to eat while you're sitting on the floor in your husband's lap.

"Babe, I'm glad to know that we're still defying conventions. It makes me strangely happy," I comment casually as we finish the plate.

"I hate to say it, but we're so strange, I don't even know which convention you are referring to specifically." Edward scoots me gently off his lap and jumps up, but he loses his balance slightly. "Woah, I think my sex swagger is more of a sex-stumble." He grabs onto the wall and pulls me up to my feet.

"Well, at least you lose you balance in a sexy way. I'm still turned on. And I can't help but notice that you might be feeling a little _friendly _too." Edward is helping my right my dress, but he's really just rubbing his hands over my chest and backside and everything in between. And of course, it is only fair that I get to touch too.

But of course it makes us crazy.

Before I can take another breath, I'm back in his arms pressed against the wall. He groans into my mouth and I'm pretty sure his tongue is having sex with me.

"We can't do this again right now," he manages to pant after a couple more seconds of our heavy make-out session.

"I hate to point this out, but you're the one that lifted me up here. I'm starting to think you might have a wall fetish." He gently lowers me to the ground, but keeps me pressed against him.

He's focused on my face and his expression makes me feel warm. He cups my face with both of his hands while his body leans into mine.

"I'm never going to get enough of you. You know that right? I'm always going to want more." His thumbs trace along my jaw line and I can see how serious he is being.

"I feel the exact same way. Edward. I know I keep making jokes, but this is truly the greatest day of my entire life. You have become my whole world, and I want us to be this happy every day if we can manage it." I wrap my arms around his waist and tug him closer, burrowing my head into his chest. "I never thought it would be like this. I always imagined my first time would be scary or that I'd feel uncomfortable or awkward. But here we are, in a church banquet hall and you're touching me everywhere, seeing me, and to stay on church theme…_knowing _me, and it is as easy as breathing. It truly doesn't matter the way we did it first, because that isn't what is important. We started our life the way we wanted and the way that felt right. And what I'm trying to say is…never think that I don't want you the same way or that I don't need you."

"Not to steal your word or anything…but ditto. And I'm about to kiss you again." His warm breath is brushing against my face and my lips part in response.

"Kiss away," I sigh, loving him to a degree I didn't think was possible.

Eventually, we do make it back to the luncheon. It takes a lot of cooling down and make-up touch ups to make us look presentable. I don't know what people think about our absence, and I really don't care.

Edward and I walk around and chat with everyone. Most people are really complimentary at this point, because it isn't like they can tell us we're making a mistake. It has already happened. We'd probably get a lot more done if we separated and talked to different people individually, but that isn't going to happen. We can't stop touching each other.

Edward keeps brushing his hand against me in spots that aren't quite appropriate for polite company. But, I'm not going to stop him. It feels too good.

We eventually end up taking a break and are sitting at a large round table with both of our parents and Jasper and Alice, who are looking quite chummy I might add. They look extremely comfortable together already. And that is a good thing, because that means they are so busy with each other that they won't pay too much attention to us…

Well, at least I think so.

I'm perched in Edward's lap, of course, and he's resting his hands near my hips, but mostly on my pelvis. He's rubbing his fingers back and forth, very close to my promised land. And I'm starting to ache. He's making me squirm, but I'm trying not to be obvious about my movements against him. However, it is obvious to me that Edward is ready for me again, which makes me want him more.

How do people go out in public, ever? I've had sex once and that is all I want to do now.

"So, what is the plan now?" Edward asks as casually as he can with someone rubbing against his junk in public.

"Now the countdown begins, Eddie," Jasper comments suggestively. He wags his eyebrows and it makes Edward shake his head, but he's smiling.

"Countdown to what?" my mom asks. Oh dear, this isn't going to be good.

"To the party that is happening tonight," Jasper answers. But that can be taken two ways. Luckily he's not being an outright pervert in front of my parents. Because that would get awkward fast.

My parents seem to be having a good time and I was able to talk to them for a while today. My dad isn't the most social person on the planet, but he's being very non-grouchy and surprisingly cheery.

"Esme, it was so kind of you to put all of this together in a hurry. Bella was telling me about the private room you booked at the grill," my mom says. I'm glad my mom misinterpreted Jasper's comment. Clearly, she's thinking of the reception tonight…and not the party Edward and I will be having in the bedroom.

"Oh, I was happy to help. I'm so pleased that Edward found someone so lovely to share the rest of his life with. Everything else was just details and phone calls."

"Esme, everything is so perfect," I compliment. "You are truly a wedding miracle worker. Thank you. And I'm glad you all could make it on such short notice. It wouldn't be the same without you here."

Alice jumps in. "Bella, you never told me where you're going for your honeymoon. What do you two have planned for your week off?"

"Alice, I did tell you. We're not going anywhere. We just want to spend time together. We'll be at Edward's—" he squeezes my thigh in correction. "I mean…our place. We're just happy we got any time off from work at all. We don't want to waste time flying or driving somewhere."

"Waste time for what?" Alice asks with a gleam in her eye.

These people are ridiculous! They are trying to get punched, I swear. No sex talk in front of the parents. Isn't that in some parent-child rule book?

"Alice, dear," my mom starts. "Do I need to have a chat with your parents about explaining the birds and the bees to you again?"

"Oh, burn," I laugh. And ew…it is weird that everyone knows what we'll be doing all of next week? But I guess that is true with every newly wedded couple. Sex is a given.

Edward changes the subject, thankfully. "Mom, weren't Bella and I supposed to take some pictures together around the church and grounds?"

"Oh, yes! I'll go find the photographer. She's been taking pictures of everything. It will be a beautiful album. Why don't you too freshen up and I'll meet you outside."

"Can I help you touch up your make-up, Bella?" Alice asks while she jumps up from her seat.

"Sure, that'd be great," I answer. 'Thank you."

Alice grabs my hand and pulls me off Edward's lap. Oh, I didn't think about this. I stand up reluctantly, but I don't let go of his hand.

Edward must feel the same way because he tugs my hand to bring me to him. He kisses me with a gentle hand on my cheek. It is like us on the first day we met all over again. We still can't bear to be separated.

"See you soon, okay?" He kisses me again and then whispers against my lips, "Love you."

"Ditto," I reply, smiling against him, remembering earlier today. He kisses me one last time before pushing me away with a hand on my rear.

"Come on already," Alice tugs.

We go into the bathroom and she brings a huge make-up bag and I see the curling iron tucked in there as well.

As Alice begins her work of fixing what I sweated off, she asks something that sounds actually sincere.

"Are you nervous? About tonight?"

"Not even a little bit."

"How is that possible? I was terrified for my first time, and I was older too."

"I can't describe it, Alice. But being with him that way…it is just a way to express the intense love and devotion we already have for each other. How could I be nervous or scared when I trust him so completely? We have already developed true intimacy between us. Adding the physical sex part is easy."

"Well, damn. When did you become so knowledgeable about all this stuff? I'm going to be coming for dating advice from you now on." Alice is curling my hair, but I can see she is affected deeply by what I'm saying.

"Love makes you stupid and smarter at the same time," I confess. "I just know that I've found my person. If you are ever questioning to yourself…is this the right man for me? Then I think you know the answer. I've never once questioned. I just know. Edward and I are so effortless together. I can't even try to imagine us being apart. It wouldn't work for us."

I miss him already. I want to be in his arms right now.

"So you think the sex will be good?" She asks with a smile, trying to lighten the thickness in the air.

"I know it will," I wink. I'm laughing because I actually do know.

Newsflash. It was amazing.

"And how do you know that?" she asks a little suspiciously.

"I just do. I mean, have you seen him? He's sexy."

I thought about telling her, but decide to keep it to myself for now. If I say something, she'll want all the details and right now I just want to be with him. I don't want to talk about it in a bathroom. I want to be with him so we can do it again.

When we exit the bathroom, Edward is standing near the door with his back against the wall.

He opens his arms and I rush into them and hug myself closer into his embrace.

"Let's do this." He breathes into my newly curled hair.

We find the photographer and start taking pictures at different locations outside. We do some family shots, but mostly it is just Edward and I posing in different positions and places.

It is easy to smile and be happy, because I truly am. We hear some thunder in the distance, but still have a few shots left to take.

It starts sprinkling, but Edward and I don't mind. We finish the last shots and as we are hurrying back to the church to grab our things to leave, it starts to pour on us. Edward is trying to shield me with his jacket as we run, but that isn't working so well. I end up soaked in seconds, and Edward glances down at my body and swears at what he sees.

This wedding dress left little to the imagination when it was dry. So, obviously being wet would make it transparent.

He quickly pulls my chest against his body to hide me from other's eyes. He runs his hands along my back and we can't help but kiss. Kissing in the rain. I know…it is cliché. But everyone needs to do it at least once.

Eventually I start to shiver, and he takes off his jacket and puts it around my body to cover up my near-nakedness.

We rush the rest of the way to the church and meet our families by the entrance.

"We don't need to be at the grill from another hour, right?" Edward asks his mom.

"Yeah, if you're there at five, that should be fine. We can go over now and make sure everything is set up while you shower and change into dry clothes."

"Okay, great. We'll meet you over there." We run to his car, and luckily he keeps towels in his trunk because he likes to swim at the gym. We lay them down on the seat and then hop inside.

I know I must look like a drowned rat, but the way Edward is looking at me…I feel beautiful and desirable.

He turns on the heat immediately and we start driving back to our place in silence. He holds my hand in my lap and I play with his fingers.

By the time we have pulled into the driveway, it has stopped raining. He unlocks the door and we head to the bedroom. We kick off our shoes and I watch as he loosens his tie and takes that off as well. He looks at me and I deliberately slip out of Edward's soaked jacket and place it over the back of a chair. He's devouring my body with his eyes and I feel powerful.

I approach him in my sheer dress, the material cold and abrasive on my skin…giving me goosebumps. But I'm getting warmer when I think about what we're about to do.

"I don't think it will take me an hour to get ready. Do you need that much time?" I lean against his body now and start to undo his buttons one at a time.

"Definitely not." He answers as he brushes his hands along my arms up to my shoulders. He unzips the back with one hand, while the other pushes my strap down.

We are both working to undress each other at the same time, and eventually I get his shirt off and move to his pants. My dress slips to the floor when he gets my other arm free and he starts touching my exposed body.

His skin is covered in chills too, and it feels cold as I run my hand over his abdomen.

"Let's warm up in the shower," he whispers as he moves to unlatch my bra.

I nod and move closer to kiss his neck. My bra falls to the floor between us and he steps out of his pants and briefs. Edward kisses my lips once, and then moves down my body, kissing everything along the way. He kisses my chin, my neck, my shoulder, and then stays on my breasts for a while before moving down to my stomach. He is kneeling before me on the floor, and he helps me out of my underwear as he presses his forehead against my stomach.

I tilt his face up and lean down to kiss his lips as his hands stroke over my naked body.

I eventually pull him to his feet and we turn on the shower and wait for it to heat up. Once the room is sufficiently steamy, in more ways than one…we finally step inside. We touch everywhere, finally getting to look. He touches and kisses every part of my body.

He washes and massages, learning my every curve, touching and kissing every freckle and scar.

I rub myself against his body and take him in my hand. He kisses me as I bring him pleasure, but he stops me before he can finish.

He turns off the shower and pulls me out into the cold air. He dries my body carefully, taking the time to touch and kiss again.

When we are both dry, he leads me to the bed and we jump on like little kids. Our excitement is out of this world. We know we only have a little time left before we have to leave, but we won't take long. We're not skilled enough to make it last. Yet.

He pulls me into his body and we kiss and touch as we lay on our sides. He's letting me lead this time, and moves to his back when I press on his shoulder. I climb on top of him and he sits up so we can be closer together. I slowly take him into my body and grab onto his shoulders to keep my balance. Our mouths are pressed together, but we aren't kissing continuously. We are moving in a sensual rhythm and he's moving me and touching me, making me gasp and squeeze him tighter.

He stays still inside of me for a long time as he works to bring me to my climax. But he is shaking against me, trying to hold back his own pleasure. When I finally fall apart, it only takes one extra motion for him to follow.

I fall against his chest and he lays back. He is my mattress right now and I don't think I can move. Our hearts are beating furiously against each other's chests, and we're both panting. My face is tucked into his neck and I try to calm my breathing.

After a couple more seconds of silence I ask, "How much time do we have left?"

"I can tell you this...we're definitely going to be late."

And with that, he rolls me over and starts to kiss me again.

We do eventually make it to the grill, but we are close to an hour late. Our kissing escalated and finished with him inside of me again, this time with him on top.

He lasts longer each time and I know I'm walking with my own sex swagger. I'm not in any pain, but I feel like he is still inside of me. And that is definitely a new sensation.

The party is loud, full of laughter and dancing. Everyone is drinking and eating, but Edward and I stay away from the booze because it makes us sleepy…and we don't want to sleep.

People cycle in and out and we talk to everyone. Our work friends show up and we are happy to see them. Edward and I stay together the entire night, completely unwilling to stop touching.

I'm walking around in a daze, because I am replaying every moment of today in my head. Every vow we made and every kiss and touch since then has been important and life changing.

I never knew that this type of happiness was possible. I look up at Edward as he laughs with Jasper and his co-workers, and I know that this is only the beginning.

Today is only day one of our forever. And I haven't even mentioned _night _one.

It is going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N:**

They did it! Got married, I mean…

Yeah, right. You know what I mean. Only one more chapter and then an epilogue!

I love you all so much! Thank you for your support and kind words!


	9. Chapter 9

I wake slowly, drifting out of my pleasant dream in a peaceful way. Instinctively, I turn and reach out my hand with my eyes shut, looking for the warmth that has been my companion for the last month. The morning sun is drifting through the window warming my bare skin, but I'm looking for the body heat of my husband.

When I don't feel his presence next to me, I finally manage to open my eyes to see why I can't find him. I check the bed, but he is missing. I sit up, pulling the sheet with me to cover my chest. Edward isn't in our bedroom either. I listen for movements out in the kitchen or living room, but I don't hear the clink of dishes or the sound of the television.

Edward and I have been married for a little over six days, and this is the first time I've woken without him next to me. Normally, one of us wakes first and then can't resist waking the other by kissing up their body or running our fingers over the bare skin in front of us.

It was strange waking up this morning because there was no alarm and no Edward. I manage to scoot off the bed and grab a tank top and some panties that are lying on the floor. I don't know why I even bother with trying to wear clothes to bed. They stay on for less than a minute and I'm not even exaggerating.

This honeymoon thing has been pretty excellent so far. But, I'm not going to lie…I ache everywhere.

There are muscles in my body that have been lying dormant for decades and now I'm using them every hour of the day. I'm sore all over because we are getting increasingly creative with our sexual encounters. We only left the condo once this whole week and that was for a grocery run that lasted around thirty minutes.

Other than that...we've done nothing but each other. We tried watching a movie on Monday, but ended up having sex on the couch ten minutes after it began.

On Tuesday we thought it would be fun to play some card games together. What started out as footsies under the kitchen table turned into third base on top of it…and then sex on one of the chairs.

I'd say we both won that game.

If I shut my eyes, I can vividly picture every part of Edward's body in accurate detail. We have been naked or only partially clothed since that first night we got back from our reception at the grill.

It would be inaccurate to say we haven't left the bed, because we haven't limited ourselves to the bedroom. We keep trying to act normal and go about our daily routine, but we always end up all over each other, despite our best intentions. Not that we're trying to resist or anything. Why would we?

Sex is the best. It is different every time we do it. Well, obviously the mechanics are the same, but it changes each time because of the way we feel. Sometimes we are so eager we end up finishing before our clothes are off all the way. Sometimes it is slow and we take our time, kissing and touching everywhere. Other times we can't stop laughing because we're having so much fun…and it just happens to feel amazing too.

Every night we soak in the large whirlpool bathtub together and that has been our only sex-free zone so far. Our bodies need to rest and recuperate and that has been our reprieve. I never was a big bath person before, but there is something incredibly soothing about resting in a warm, frothy bathtub.

However, I cannot say that the shower is also relaxing. That shower stall is pure sex. Edward's balance is impeccable and he hasn't slipped once. He has great technique. If it wasn't totally inappropriate, I'd suggest he should put it on a resume. _Excellent at Shower Sex._

I run a hand through my messy hair as I walk toward the kitchen, looking for Edward.

Instead of finding him, I find a white gift box with a large green bow wrapped around it. I step closer and stroke the velvety ribbon with my fingertips. I'm extremely confused because I'm trying to figure out when he would have gone out to buy this.

The door to the garage closes and I call out to him. He walks up behind me and pulls my back against his chest. His hand immediately goes under my tank and his lips are kissing my neck.

"Morning," he mumbles into my skin as his hand strokes my ribs.

I turn to kiss his waiting lips and then run my hands over his shirt covered chest. It is weird to see him with a shirt on for some reason.

"You're clothed," I observe.

"And you're not. My favorite." He runs his hands down my backside and then he rests them low on my back, pulling me in for another kiss. "I wanted to get you something, but I hoped to be back before you woke. I'm sorry I wasn't here." He apologizes.

"I just barely got out of bed. No worries." I turn so my back is against his chest again. "What is it?" I ask tentatively, reaching out to touch the box with one hand. With my other arm, I reach back to grab his hand and pull it around my waist too.

"Open it," he instructs, breathing into my hair as his hands tug me closer.

Not needing him to tell me twice, I pull apart the bow and unwrap the unexpected present. I lift the lid slowly and set it aside on the table. I gently pull back some layers of tissue paper and then lift up the article of clothing, staring at it for a couple seconds.

"Um…" I'm pressing my lips together trying not to scoff in amusement. Edward's body is shaking behind me and I know he wants to laugh too.

"So, what do you think?" he asks, totally giving into the humor now.

"I think I should go try it on. What do you think about that?" I'm trying to hide my smile, but I'm failing.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He turns a bit until he can reach my lips and he kisses me deeply a couple times before picking up the box and handing it to me. "There are shorts too. They match the top."

"Be right back," I snicker.

I take my new gifts into the bedroom and set them on the bed, finally opening laughing at what he's brought me.

A sports bra! But not a normal one…

Oh no. Not even close.

He's bought me a black scrap of lingerie with hot pink lining that is pretending to be a sports bra... but its main function is to push-up.

What's even better is that there is a little word embroidered on the back.

Reebok.

I am Boobs girl and Reebok guy put together!

It looks like it might be a little small, but maybe that is the point. The bra size is exactly correct though, and I'm not surprised Edward got that right. He's well acquainted with every part of my body now.

I switch out my tank with the scandalous sports bra and rush to look at myself in the mirror. I make sure everything is situated correctly with maximum lift and gape at the final result. I've always had a decent rack, but this…this is magnificent.

The bra has a sheer black panel down the middle to emphasize the cleavage more. Who designed this thing? It's a miracle. I do some test jumps and cannot believe it. There is a lot of bouncing, but it doesn't hurt. It is like a half bounce where there can still be movement, but they are still strapped down at the same time.

Edward is going to flip out. I'm getting turned on thinking about how much he's about to get turned on.

I rush back to the bed and pull the shorts on as well. These shorts resemble the spandex things that girls in volleyball wear. Totally form fitting and small.

I practically run out of the bedroom to find Edward. I can't wait to see the look on his face.

He's not in the kitchen and so I head toward the living room.

I call out to him before I go in to make my entrance more noteworthy. "Edward, are you sitting down?"

"No," he answers immediately. "Should I be? Get it here! I want to see."

"Not until you sit down." He grumbles a bit, but I hear rustling from the couch as he sits.

"Okay, are you going to show me now?"

Without answering, I slowly walk in with my hands behind my back so my chest juts out even more.

Edward looks at me eagerly, but his lips part in surprise when he glances down at my body.

I have been completely naked in his presence for practically this entire week, but somehow when you wear things that reveal and conceal simultaneously, it makes you want it even more. I don't know how that works, but I do know that it is true.

"Look at this!" I exclaim with excitement. I start jumping and skipping, showing the insane bounce that is going on, but I'm happy because it isn't uncomfortable.

"Bella freaking Cullen," Edward gapes. "I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that if you were wearing this the day we met, I would have done way more than kiss you." He stands up from the couch and pulls me into his arms. He leans down and grabs me around my thighs so I can jump up into his arms to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Are you saying you would have asked me to come home with you to put a Band-Aid on your boo-boo?" I tease as I run my fingers through the hair above his neck.

"Something like that," he breathes against my lips. "You know that I love you for a million reasons that have nothing to do with the way you look, right?"

"Yes…" I answer sincerely, feeling a little confused about where he's going with this.

"Okay, good. So you won't be offended when I say that your body is the _shiz-bang._ It's so smokin' hot that if we weren't already engaged when I touched your chest for the first time, I would have proposed the next day."

"You did propose minutes after you saw me naked for the first time," I point out.

Edward acknowledges my observation and continues his speech. "See? Your body does something to me. No one has ever made me feel like this. I want to do you all the time. That was true before we got married, and somehow it is worse now that I've had you."

"The feeling is mutual," I giggle. I love when he gets so serious about this. I know he means everything he is saying, but I know all of this already. We are very vocal with our feelings, but I love that he keeps reminding me.

"And that is another thing!" he exclaims. "You are just as eager as me and instead of making us equal, it increases my desire for you. The thought of you wanting me all the time like you do…it makes me feel insatiable. You are so beautiful and sweet and giving. You make me out of my mind insane for you."

"So…You like the sports bra?"

He answers this question by carrying me into our room and dropping me on the bed gently. He pulls his shirt and jeans off and then crawls into bed so he is hovering over me. He starts kissing up my body, beginning at my bent knees.

When he finally makes it up to my chest and is tracing the lines of my insane cleavage with his mouth, I ask breathlessly, "Am I going to be wearing this when we go running together?"

He pulls back in surprise, both his hands resting next to my face.

"Absolutely not," he states firmly. "I had to marry this body before I was allowed to see it. I'm definitely not going to let some creepers in the park ogle you for free. Don't you realize how amazing you look? You are like a walking fantasy. And you're mine and I don't share."

I smile up at his serious expression. I wrap my leg around his calf and ask, "Hey Sweet-Talking guy, are you trying to get laid?" He makes me feel so beautiful and he wasn't even trying.

"Yes!" he answers firmly, laughing a bit. I giggle too and pull him down so he is resting on me.

We kiss and touch for a couple minutes before I pull back and try to clarify his answer.

"You really never want to work out with me while I'm wearing this bra?"

"Babe, the only time we'll run together while you're wearing this is when I'm chasing you around the house trying to get you into bed." With one hand he starts pulling down my tight spandex shorts, but they are so tight he has to sit back on his heels to use both hands.

"Oh, sounds fun." I fling the shorts off with a flick of my foot.

Edward runs his hands up my bare legs and continues, "And if you ever wear this in public, I will chase you down and you don't even want to know what will happen when I catch you." His eyes are full of promise, but he's making me more interested in knowing what the consequences will be.

"Color me intrigued," I gasp as he starts bringing me pleasure with his fingers and mouth. I drape one leg over his shoulder and throw my head back, fisting the sheet in my hand by my side.

"Bella," he pulls back. "Promise me you won't wear this for anyone else but me."

"Don't stop," I whine, pushing his head back down.

"Not until you promise," he bargains, his breath making me squirm.

"I promise! Please," I moan, rolling my hips.

"What do you promise?" His lips are barely touching me now and it's making me crazy.

I grab onto his hair and try to direct him closer to me, but he waits until I answer his question.

He drives a hard bargain, but so do I. And I have this crazy idea. And I know he'll pretend to hate it, but I can't help but want to know what this so called punishment will be.

But right now…I could care less about that. I just want him to continue.

"I promise that I'll only wear it for you."

And with that reassurance, he finally gets back to work and I can breathe again.

I know that in a couple of days we'll both have to go back to the real world. We won't be able to stay secluded like this for much longer, but the love and intimacy we have developed are long-lasting.

We have found the one person we want to share our lives with. We will each go back to work next week, and meet new people and spend time apart, but the important thing is that we'll always be able to come back together.

The important thing is that we always _want _to come back together. We want to be together to share the good, the bad, and the beautiful moments.

Our relationship is more than just never having to be alone.

It is about the joy we feel because we get to share our lives together. We don't let any moment pass us by. Edward and I never have any regrets with each other, because we make every moment memorable, fully living in the present.

I will never need to worry about if I'll be happy tomorrow, because I'll always have a _today_.

And that is all I need.

* * *

**A/N:**

That is the end! I'll post a super short epilogue in a couple days, but it will just be a silly moment between them.

Thank you a million times to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I love getting those emails so much and loved sharing this silliness with you!


	10. Epilogue

I am sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's car and my leg is bouncing like crazy. Edward pulls his hand out of mine where I'm holding it on the center consol and rests it on my jittery thigh. He runs his big hand up and down, trying to soothe me. Of course, it feels so good that I get distracted momentarily.

"Are you nervous or something? Why are you so bouncy?"

I grab his hand again and begin stroking his fingers as I answer. "No, I'm not nervous. I guess I'm just excited. I love this park. It's full of memories." We are driving to the park near my old house where Edward and I first met. He's meeting up with Alec again to play tennis, but I'm just going for a run. But, the truth is…I am a little nervous. I've got something planned and I want it to go well.

I avoid looking at his face, because he has gotten so ridiculously good at reading me. I could never keep anything from him when we were first dating, but now that we've been married for four months, he is an absolute professional at reading my moods.

He knows me so completely that he could have a college degree in the art of Bella Cullen.

Apparently, he still catches on, because he says, "Oh no. I know that face. What are you hiding?"

I dodge the question. "Look! We're here."

"Bella…" he starts, his tone very suspicious. He pulls into a parking spot and I hop out the second the wheels stop moving. I grab his tennis bag from the back seat and put the strap over my shoulder as I walk toward the courts swiftly.

From behind me, I hear the slam of the car door and the click of the doors locking a second before Edward runs to catch up. He gently pulls the bag off my shoulder so I don't have to carry it. I continue forward at a fast pace, but slow down when he grabs the back of my baggy t-shirt.

"Hey, what's going on?" He's standing in front of me now with concern on his face….and I almost break.

How it is possible that he is so good looking?

Seriously.

And it doesn't help that I'm so insanely in love with him, because that makes me more attracted to him.

I'd probably be a jealous wench all the time if he wasn't who he is and didn't love me the same way I love him. I cannot even explain the feeling of being completely sure about someone. I have never even entertained the thought that he would stray or cheat.

First of all, he is a genuine, honest person. He tells me about his day at work or what happened at the infrequent training conferences he has to attend… not to reassure me that he's remaining faithful, but rather so we can stay connected.

Secondly, Edward and I have so much sex that it is probably a little ridiculous. I honestly think it would be physically impossible to have more, but if I said that to him…I know he'd take it as a challenge and prove me wrong.

And thirdly, I just trust him. I know that he is completely mine and he knows that I am his.

And with the way he is looking at me now, I know I have his full attention. And I realize I can use this to my advantage.

Whenever Edward and I are apart but in the same area, we can't help but look at each other often. If we are talking to people at opposite ends of the room, I'll always find my eyes glancing at him, even if I didn't consciously tell them to move.

Edward and Alec are super competitive with each other and usually he is totally focused on the game. With what I have planned, I need to be looking at me for this to go well. And I guess my unplanned nervousness will work to my favor. I know he will look at me often now. I have his attention and I'm getting more excited and nervous thinking about it.

I get up on my tip toes and lean up to kiss him, using his shoulders as balance. He kisses me back, but I can still feel his concern for me. He wants to know what is going on.

He'll know soon enough.

"Everything is great." I whisper against his lips, stealing another kiss. Not that I need to steal them or anything. They're totally free.

"You're sure you're okay?" he asks as he pulls back, running his hands down from my shoulders to grab my hands.

I nod, smiling up at him. I see movement behind Edward's back and notice Alec already in the court. "Don't let me keep you. I'll run for a bit and then I'll come be your cheerleader."

"You're a distracting cheerleader," Edward admits.

"It's all part of my master plan. I'll distract Alec so you can win cleanly." I lean into his body so he can feel all of me.

"Yeah, that'd be a great plan if I wasn't the one getting distracted." And his body is telling me he's definitely not thinking about tennis right now. He continues, "I both love and hate that it's warm again. I do love your spandex, but these shorts…" he trails off, looking at my legs eagerly. "I love seeing your body, but I hate that others will see it too."

I am definitely going to be in so much trouble soon. If he is freaking out of people seeing my legs…then this should be interesting.

We finally manage to pull apart and I begin jogging away, but turn around and wave saucily when I notice he is still watching me. The jogging trail winds around the fields, but stays in view of the tennis courts. It is a one mile loop that I normally run a couple times, but I'm only running it once today. I'm going to need my energy for later. I have a feeling I know what Edward's punishment will be. Lots and lots of sex.

When I get closer to the beginning, I see that Edward is already distracted by me. His eyes flicker to me way too often for him to be successful at tennis. Luckily they are just finishing a set when I arrive. He lost that one, of course.

Edward jogs over to me, wanting to be closer. Before he can reach me, I lift the hem of my baggy shirt over my head and reveal what's been hiding underneath.

When Edward sees me taking off my shirt, he calls out my name in confusion…and a little bit of panic. Once it is all the way off, he freezes in shock. He's a couple feet away from me, but he is incapable at looking at my face right now. I'm not offended. I'd be staring too. This sports bra really is fantastic.

This bra does something to Edward. Whenever I put it on, Edward attacks me. His hands are all over me the second the fabric touches me skin. I only wear it every once in a while because I don't want him to get used to the way I look in it. I want him to always get handsy when he sees it. I have never once worn it outside of our house, but I always remembered what he said that first time and have always been curious about what'd he'd do if I did wear it in public.

I think I'm about to find out.

I am slightly flushed from my run and I feel a drop of sweat slide down my chest. I bend down to get my water bottle and hear a racket hit the concrete loudly. I glace over to the other side of the net and Alec is gaping at me, his racket forgotten on the ground. Oh yeah, bending over reveals more of my chest, which is already pretty exposed to begin with.

This is enough to wake up Edward. He swiftly steps in front of me to block me from Alec's eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks tightly, his voice shaking in rage…lust? Hopefully both.

Is it crazy that I want him to lose his cool? It may be wrong, but I'm trembling with how much I want him right now.

"It's really warm today," I answer, trying to be innocent, but that is probably ruined when I run my hand over my cleavage to wipe away the sweat. "Hey, can I play tennis with you today?"

Oh, I'm pushing it right now.

Edward's eyes narrow at me, accusing. "Bella, you promised." He steps toward me and I cannot help but step away. I am his prey right now, and I want to be hunted.

"I didn't break my promise. I am only wearing this for you," I explain, still backing away.

"You know that's not what I meant." I am about ten steps away from him, but he's picking up his pace.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I taunt, which is probably not the smartest idea.

"Bella…" he drags out my name. "Don't push me…"

Of course I'm going to push him. "Edward, _What are you going to do about it_?" I emphasize each word, goading him more.

Edward calls out to Alec without looking away from me. I am at the edge of the court, next to the open door. "Alec, we'll have to pick this up another time. I've got something to do right now."

"Me?" I ask. Yeah, I know what that expression means. He is definitely going to _do _me.

"Yeah. You."

And with that he lunges at me, but I'm ready for him. I squeal as I push off the fence and make a run for it, with Edward hot on my heels.

As I'm sprinting away I know I'm probably going to wish I would have listened to him, because I know he is probably going to make me suffer and beg…but it is not going to be painful. It is going to be fun.

I may be running away…

But we all know I'm going to let him catch me.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm going to let you use your imagination for this one! This is officially the end!

Thank you to all my readers! I'm so grateful to all of you. This story was amazingly fun to write because of you!


End file.
